


In Utero

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il tredici maggio duemiladieci, Sam Winchester si offre in sacrificio per impedire l'Apocalisse. Quel che suo fratello ignora, però, è il patto che ha stretto con la più antica e spietata delle potenze angeliche. Mentre Dio dorme nascosto sulla Terra, i fratelli cacciatori riparano all'ombra di una nuova vita. Quasi fosse un utero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dici addio solo quando sai che sarà un arrivederci

Fictional Dream © 2010 (31 agosto 2010)

Tutti i personaggi di _Supernatural_ appartengono alla Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland Sound and Vision, alla Warner Bros. Television e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera. Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/455/in-utero/&cid=160528)).

********

Non c’è nulla che suoni difficile come un addio.  
Puoi odiare o amare qualcuno di un sentimento assoluto e viscerale; puoi sognare di inchiodarlo al muro o di tenergli la mano sino alla fine del mondo; puoi detestarlo o morire per lui, ma non riuscirai mai, proprio mai a dirgli addio.  
Perché? Perché l’uomo non è fatto per durare, dunque preferisce dimenticarselo, accantonare quel disturbo in un angolino della mente, tornare a fargli visita di quando in quando, ma non risvegliarne il pungolo molesto.  
Dici _addio_ solo quando sai che sarà un _arrivederci_. Mai, in caso contrario.  
  
La notte era fredda, come freddo era il cofano dell’Impala. Ne percorreva la superficie con l’indice, concentrato e trasognato al contempo. Ricordava proprio tutto di quell’auto, soprattutto la maniacalità con cui John prima e Dean poi se n’erano presi cura.  
L’Impala era diventata un surrogato di Mary, un utero confortevole e l’unica donna che potesse stare al loro fianco senza bruciare di una morte orribile.  
L’Impala era stata la sua casa quando tutto quel che sognava era di dormire tra quattro mura che non puzzassero del sesso degli altri.  
L’Impala, quella notte, era quanto gli restava per non piangere.  
  
Dean era crollato. La fine del mondo era tanto vicina che gli sembrava quasi di sfiorarla; dalle loro parti, in ogni caso, l’Armageddon era già passato.  
Cosa restava dei fratelli Winchester? Forse solo un pugno di recriminazioni.  
  
Dean, a suo modo, era un cavaliere medioevale. Era troppo stupido per essere davvero crudele. Troppo buono per leggergli dentro. Dean l’aveva protetto persino quando per primo, a poterlo fare, si sarebbe volentieri fatto ammazzare.  
Cos’erano stati quei loro ultimi anni? Era diventato uomo inseguendo la morte. Poco alla volta, aveva accettato di farsene possedere.  
A Detroit, Lucifer lo aspettava. Anni persi a combattere il male per scoprire alla fine che… _Ops_! Il _Male_ eri proprio tu. Un tramite, d’accordo. Un guscio vuoto. Forse solo la conchiglia di un destino maledetto.  
Aveva stretto i pugni, rassicurandosi con il dolore imprevisto che gli aveva procurato l’incunearsi della mandorla dell’unghia nella carne.  
Il suo sangue bolliva. Aveva scannato demoni solo per suggerne con il plasma il potere; si era fatto usare da una troia degli Abissi perché era stato troppo stupido per accettare la propria vulnerabilità. _Devo salvare Dean_ , aveva continuato a ripetersi.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto prendersi il disturbo di guardare davvero negli occhi suo fratello mentre moriva.  
Forse l’unico messaggio che cercava era nella nebbia di un’orribile agonia.  
Era successo comunque. Il suo canto del cigno sarebbe stato il piano pianissimo nulla con cui avrebbe permesso alla terra di inghiottirlo. E Dean non sarebbe corso a cercarlo, quello no. Dean avrebbe finalmente avuto diritto alla vita che gli era stata negata da quando, a cinque anni, qualcuno gli aveva imposto una missione suicida.  
 _  
Qualunque cosa accada, prenditi cura di Sam_.  
  
Dean adorava John. Diceva di non credere in Dio, ma aveva immolato la propria esistenza a un feticcio più inconsistente ancora: l’ombra del Padre. E ora un altro Padre, incapace di crescere i figli, li trasformava nelle disperate pedine di un’ultima, distratta partita.  
  
 _Cazzo.  
_  
Non c’era verso di prendere sonno, né poteva confessarsi con l’unica persona che l’avrebbe compreso.  
  
 _Ho ventisette anni. Ho tutta la vita davanti. Volevo una casa, una famiglia, un labrador biondo, morire di noia.  
Volevo fare l’avvocato perché pensavo che, da qualche parte, esistesse davvero un po’ di giustizia, e se non l’avessi trovata, cazzo, me la sarei inventata.  
Non voglio morire. Non voglio finire la mia vita in un buco sottoterra. Non voglio rinunciare a una statale in fuga sotto polle di sangue rappreso.  
Non voglio dimenticarmi l’odore dell’erba, il sapore della birra gelata, la sensazione di libertà assoluta che ti dà stringere tra le dita l’identità di un altro.  
_  
Sam Winchester, in fondo, era morto da tanto, tantissimo tempo.  
  
Aveva tratto un profondo sospiro, che la notte aveva inghiottito. Tra le dita, un tesserino plastificato lo qualificava come agente Brian Johnson, nato a Rome, Georgia.  
Rome era la Città Eterna, la culla di Dio e dei suoi protetti, ma nessuno aveva pensato di dover proteggere anche lui.  
Dio non c’era più da nessuna parte.  
  
– Ti sbagli, – aveva mormorato una voce vellutata, che il fruscio sommesso del vento gli aveva dato l’impressione d’aver solo immaginato.  
Si era volto di scatto. A fissarlo, un ragazzino di forse quindici, sedici anni. Gli occhi dorati, però, ne denunciavano l’identità prima ancora dell’innaturale compostezza.  
– Chi sei? – aveva domandato teso, perché da tempo aveva compreso come angeli e demoni non fossero che facce opposte di una medesima medaglia, creature umorali e imprevedibili, invidiose di tutto quel che i preti chiamavano ‘ _caduta_ ’, ma che era invece l’infinita libertà dell’uomo – libertà di vivere, di morire, di odiare per qualcosa di diverso da un programma genetico.  
Il ragazzino aveva sorriso in modo impercettibile; un ghigno inquietante, cui le luci fredde della strada avevano conferito qualcosa di sinistro. – Non è importante che tu lo sappia. Non ancora.  
Sam aveva sollevato sarcastico un sopracciglio. – Temo di sì, invece. Temo che il futuro di questa conversazione possa dipendere proprio da un simile dettaglio.  
Era un angelo. Solo gli angeli godevano a esasperarti per il gusto d’imporre la superiorità del loro punto di vista. I demoni, invece, ti lusingavano. Si dicevano dalla tua parte, perché, a dispetto dell’indifferenza di Dio, il Male non smetteva mai di pensare a te.  
Il ragazzino aveva sollevato lo sguardo al cielo, l’espressione scontenta e disgustata di chi debba confrontarsi con un interlocutore particolarmente stupido. – Ti accontento.  
Un lampo di luce accecante aveva solcato l’atmosfera, precipitando l’intero isolato nell’oscurità più completa; lievi barbagli luminosi, tuttavia, si erano condensati alle spalle del suo interlocutore, dipingendo il poderoso arco di un’intera rosa di ali.  
Sam aveva dischiuso le labbra, senza riuscire ad articolare il minimo suono. L’adolescente che lo fronteggiava si era aperto la camicia, mettendo a nudo un complesso tatuaggio che gli solcava lo sterno, distribuendosi sullo scarno petto per metà del tutto speculari.  
Era il Frutto della Vita. Il cubo di Metatron.  
Il ragazzo aveva sorriso. – Vedo che ora comprendi.  
Sam era arretrato di un passo.  
Il Metatron era la più sfuggente e incomprensibile delle potenze angeliche. Non esisteva alcuna solida tradizione giudaico-cristiana che ne descrivesse ruolo e poteri. Alcune fonti vedevano in lui l’assunzione divina di Enoch, altri ancora, invece, lo descrivevano come la più alta carica guerriera delle schiere angeliche; l’ultimo Generale. La Voce di Dio.  
– Non avere paura. Non è mia intenzione ostacolare l’Apocalisse. Non ancora, almeno.  
La voce del ragazzo suonava dolce e gentile, in aperto contrasto con la freddezza straniante dello sguardo – e l’istinto del cacciatore gridava _pericolo_ , perché ogni cacciatore sa che la preda si riconosce proprio dagli occhi.  
– Mi sembra corretto… È tipico degli esseri umani interrogarsi sul fine. Non hanno molto tempo per guardare oltre il loro naso.  
– Sì. Direi che io, al momento, ho un significativo problema di tempo, – aveva replicato aggressivo.  
Il Metatron gli aveva rifilato l’ennesimo dei suoi odiosi, condiscendenti sorrisi. – Sono qui per salvarti, Sam.  
– Cosa?  
– Posso dirti cosa accadrà domani e posso dirti che tu brucerai all’Inferno.  
Sam aveva sollevato ironico un sopracciglio. – Fantastico. Ti assicuro che non sarei mai arrivato ad anticiparmi un simile sviluppo!  
Il Metatron non si era scomposto. – Lucifer deve tornare nella sua gabbia. Non c’è altra scelta perché sia fatto salvo l’ordine della Creazione.  
– Rilancia e dimmi qualcosa che ignoro.  
Il ragazzo aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia.  
Lo scintillio dei suoi occhi si coglieva persino nel buio. Erano sinistri e crudeli quasi quanto le iridi gialle che avevano riempito le sue notti di incubi. – Posso darti una formula per esorcizzare Lucifer ed estrarlo dal tuo corpo. Compirai il rito appena prima che la gabbia si chiuda. Samael scenderà dal Cielo per riportarti sulla Terra. Il tuo sangue sarà purificato e sarai di nuovo e soltanto Sam Winchester.  
Si era morso le labbra. Gli angeli non potevano mentire. Non era qualcosa che potessi dire connaturato alla loro essenza, stando almeno a quel che Castiel aveva loro insegnato. Ma Dean era quasi riuscito a fargli perdere la verginità e l’aveva trasformato in un alcolizzato triste che non credeva più a nulla.  
Forse l’Apocalisse aveva già aperto una crepa in tutti loro, corrotto anime e azzerato i conti di Dio. Erano tutti fottuti e tutti bugiardi pronti a vendersi al migliore offerente.  
– Sei scaltro e amarissimo, Sam Winchester. Hai sofferto troppo per credere ancora in qualcosa, non è vero?  
Aveva sollevato le spalle in uno spasmo nervoso. – Credo nella lealtà di mio fratello. Credo nella mia famiglia. Credo che sarei finito all’Inferno comunque, ma che trascinarmi dietro quel figlio di puttana renderà quasi piacevole il soggiorno.  
Il Metatron gli si era avvicinato di un passo.  
– Come hai fatto a trovarmi? Ho ancora indosso il sigillo di Castiel.  
Il ragazzino si era scoperto le braccia: sotto la sua pelle, guizzavano deturpanti e ipnotiche sure in enochiano. – Sei sempre stato un allievo attento e brillante, Sam, ma questa volta non hai prestato l’attenzione che dovevi alla lezione. Nessuno ti ha mai detto che la Voce di Dio arriva ovunque?  
– Tu sei...  
– In principio era il Verbo, e il Verbo era presso Dio e il Verbo era Dio. Io sono il Verbo. Sono il maggiore dei Figli di Dio. Maggiore di Lucifer e di Michael e di qualunque altro frutto della Creazione.  
– Sei Dio?  
Il Metatron aveva riso. – Se fossi Dio, credi che avrei bisogno di rivolgermi alla più debole delle mie creature?  
Il vento si era arrestato tutto a un tratto. Un silenzio denso e opprimente li aveva avvolti.  
– Cosa vuoi davvero da me?  
– Te l’ho già detto. Voglio la salvezza della Creazione. Voglio che l’Apocalisse non si compia e che l’Ordine sia stabilito. Perché ciò accada, però, non basta che Lucifer torni nella sua prigione.  
– Perché?  
– Lo saprai quando verrà il tempo. Questo non sarà il nostro ultimo incontro, Sam Winchester.  
Aveva deglutito a fatica. Lo sguardo fisso e inquietante del ragazzo non lo abbandonava.  
– Io conosco il tuo più profondo desiderio, come conosco quello di tuo fratello Dean e di Bobby Singer e di Castiel, persino. E sono pronto a esaudirvi. Tutti. Sarà il segno della mia riconoscenza e della grazia di Dio.  
– E cos’è che vorremmo?  
Il Metatron aveva riso. Era stato un suono metallico, terrificante. – Tu vuoi vivere. Tuo fratello vuole una famiglia. Vuole una vita noiosa e borghese. Bobby Singer vuole morire combattendo. Vuole le sue gambe e la sua integrità proprio per finire come si addice a un soldato. Castiel vuole tornare a casa.  
Sam aveva stretto le labbra. – E cosa otterrai in cambio?  
Il ragazzo aveva socchiuso le palpebre. – Questo, te l’ho detto, per il momento non è un tuo affare. Ti basti sapere che la contropartita di un angelo è sempre la Grazia, perché non ci nutriamo di anime e tormenti, ma della luce di Dio.  
– E dove sarebbe questo tuo Dio? Perché io…  
Un lampo aveva solcato l’aria, prima che il rombo terribile di un tuono lo seguisse. Non vi erano dubbi che fosse un angelo: umorale e collerico come tutti gli inquilini dei Piani Alti.  
– Non bestemmiare, Sam Winchester, e ora ascolta. Poserò il mio palmo sulla tua fronte, perché la mia conoscenza divenga la tua conoscenza. Reciterai in enochiano la formula della liberazione mentre precipiterai negli Inferi.  
– E credi che Lucifer me lo permetterà?  
– Sarà costretto, perché il tuo corpo diverrà veleno.  
Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, perplesso. Il ragazzo si era frugato nella tasca dei jeans, prima di offrirgli un corto pugnale. – Tagliati con questo e suggi il tuo stesso sangue. Il tuo plasma è ancora pieno della linfa demoniaca. È un veleno per qualunque angelo. Non possiamo essere contaminati dalla Dannazione Eterna senza cadere.  
– Ma Lucifer…  
– Non ha mai perso la sua sostanza angelica, ecco quel che ignorano tutti, persino coloro che ne tramandano la storia. Lucifer non è fatto della sostanza dei demoni, ma di quella di Dio.  
– E con Michael? Come la mettiamo?  
Il Metatron non aveva dato segni d’incertezza o turbamento. – Mi deve il rispetto che spetta a un padre e obbedirà, come il bravo figlio che è. Se rifiutasse, l’anarchia dei Cieli aprirà la via alle mie legioni. Non ho intenzione di abbandonarti, Sam. Vali molto più di quel che credi.  
Aveva tratto un profondo sospiro, portando per l’ennesima volta lo sguardo al cielo. Non si vedevano le stelle: era già quasi essere morti e stagnare sotto metri di terra.  
Quale fosse la sua risposta, forse il suo futuro era già combusto.  
Aveva teso il palmo, accettando il pugnale.  
– Non devi farne parola con Dean. Non con Dean, non con Bobby, non con Castiel. Men che mai con Lucifer.  
– Sempre che non sappia già tutto.  
– Che suono ha il silenzio, Sam? – aveva sussurrato il Metatron, mentre la mano sottile del ragazzo lo raggiungeva e un fiume in piena di toni ora acuti ora gravi aggrediva la sua coscienza.  
– Ora ti ho riempito come un vaso e, come un vaso, ti svuoterai liberando Lucifer e la sua maledizione. Perderai anche te stesso, almeno per un poco, perché lo sforzo che sarà domandato al tuo corpo sarà tanto sfiancante da cancellare la tua memoria.  
– Come? Che significa?  
– Nulla scomparirà davvero, Sam: sarà quasi abbandonarsi a un lungo, riposante sogno. Ne hai bisogno tu, e ne ha bisogno tuo fratello. Vi perderete per ritrovarvi. Come mi mostrerò di nuovo, vorrà dire che sarete pronti a tornare.  
Sam aveva abbassato il viso, contraendo le dita nel pugno. Quando aveva trovato la forza di sollevare il capo, del Metatron non c’era più traccia.  
Il vento, soprattutto, aveva ripreso a soffiare su quella notte priva di stelle.

*

A salvarlo era stato un soldatino, uno stupido pezzo di plastica che, all’improvviso, gli aveva permesso di ricordare chi fosse Sam Winchester: un bambino, un figlio, un fratello. Forse soprattutto quello.  
Non ricordava da dove fosse saltato fuori, se fosse stato Dean a procurarglielo, pagando la sua felicità con le lacrime di un altro ragazzino, ma ricordava che il tempo di quel pezzo di plastica era stato il loro tempo.  
Un buon tempo.  
Nemmeno l’angelo della luce avrebbe potuto strapparglielo via.  
  
   
 _Exorcizo te, immundissime spritus, omnis incursio adversarii, omne phantasma, omnis legio, in nomine Domini nostri Jesu Chrìsti eradicare, et effugare ab hoc plasmate Dei... Audi ergo, et tìme, satana', inimice fidei, hostis generis humani, mortis adductor, vitae raptor, iustitiae declinator, malorum radix, fomes vitiorum, seductor homìnum, proditor gentium, incìtator invidiae, origo avaritiae, causa discordiae, excitator dolorum...  
_  
Nella sua testa, Lucifer aveva cominciato a gridare, e si dibatteva, quella serpe lucente, quasi ogni voluta dell’ invocazione rappresentasse una tenaglia arroventata.  
– Non puoi farcela, – l’aveva sentito ruggire, – tu sei soltanto…  
  
 _Recede ergo... da locum Spiritui Sancto... Deus, respice super hunc famulum tuum Sam......, qui dolis immundì spìritus appetitur, quem vetus adversarius, antiquus hostis terrae... Repelle, Domine, virtutem diaboli, fallacesque eius insidias amove: procul ìmpius tentator aufugiat ... In anima adversatricis potestatis tentamenta evanescant... victus abscedat.  
_  
La terra li stava inghiottendo. Nel buio profondo di quella caduta, non arrivava la voce di Dean. E poteva immaginarlo, suo fratello, inginocchiato accanto a una buca che presto non avrebbe lasciato altra traccia del suo passaggio se non qualche filo d’erba divelto e l’odore buono che ha la rena quando la trattieni tra le dita.  
Un odore malinconico, che sa della polvere dei tuoi ricordi migliori.  
  
 _Adiuro te, serpens antique ... ut ab hoc famulo Dei Nostri ... festinus discedas...  
Adiuro te iterum... cede non mihi, sed ministro Christi... illius bracchium contremìsce, qui, devictis gemitibus inferni animas ad lucem perduxit...  
Imperat tìbi Deus... Exi ergo, transgressor.  
Exi, seductor, plene omni dolo et fallacia, virtutis inimice, innocentium persecutor. Da locum, dirissime, da locum, impiissime, da locum Christo... qui te proiecit in tenebras exteriores, ubi tibi cum ministris tuis erit praeparatus interìtus.  
_  
La stretta sull’avambraccio di Adam si era allentata poco a poco.  
Michael l’aveva fissato senza capire, sgranando poi gli occhi inorridito quando aveva estratto il pugnale offertogli dal Metatron.  
– Quella è la cuspide di Longino!  
Sam aveva affondato senza indugio nella propria carne, si era aperto le vene del polso e vi aveva portato le labbra.  
La voce nella sua testa si era ridotta a un atterrito silenzio. Lucifer aveva paura.  
– Chi te l’ha data?  
Era spaventato, Michael. Aveva davvero riconosciuto l’impronta del padrone? L’ombra della rosa alata che governava i Troni?  
Non si era lasciato distrarre: aveva continuato a suggere e poi completato l’esorcismo.  
  
 _Adiuro ergo te, draco nequissime, in nomine Agni immaculati... ut discedas ab hoc homine, discedas ab Ecclesia Dei: contremisce, et effuge... Imperat tibi Verbum caro factum... Durum est tibi velle resistere... Quia quanto tardius exis, tanto magis tibi supplicium crescit, quia non hominern contemnis, sed illum, qui dominatur vivoram et mortuorum... Deus caeli... ut hunc famulum tuum de immundis spiritibus liberare digneris.  
Adiuro ergo te, omnis immundissime spiritus, omne phantasma, omnis incursio satanae... cede ergo Deo... Tibi, et angelis tuis inextinguibile praeparatur incendium: quia tu es princeps maledicti homicidii, tu auctor incestus, tu sacrilegorum caput, tu totius obscoenitatis ìnventor.  
Exi ergo, impie, exi, scelerato, exi cum omni fallacia tua: quìa hominern templum suum esse voluit Deus... Discede ergo nunc, discede, seductor. Tibi erémus sedes est. Tibi habitatio serpens est: humiliare et prosternere jam non est différendi tempus.  
_  
Sotto i suoi piedi, una bocca rovente aveva cominciato a bruciare. Un lezzo di zolfo e putrefazione e morte gli aveva ammorbato le narici.  
Quella era l’inevitabile fine di tutto: l’unica rivelazione che l’Apocalisse avrebbe offerto, dunque, sarebbe stata la profondità immacolata e solidale dell’amore dei Winchester.  
Un affetto tanto solido da non tremare davanti all’Inferno.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi. Quando li aveva riaperti, al brutale ruggito di Lucifer si era sovrapposta una risata argentina.  
  
La voce di Samael faceva pensare al tintinnare di mille campanelli. La loro eco scivolava lontano, mentre il suo corpo volava via, incontro a una luce che non gli era mai parsa così pura.


	2. L'infernale politica celeste

La scala d’oro dei Troni si era spezzata con uno schianto assordante; Kamael aveva levato il viso alla Rosa e lanciato un grido più acuto ancora. Castiel aveva stretto i denti e rinserrato la stretta attorno all’Elysium, l’affilato strale cui era rimesso il destino dei Cieli.  
L’Empireo grondava sangue.  
Il Primo Cerchio pareva la Giudecca, le Dominazioni erano insorte e minacciavano di affrancare nella loro crociata anche i Serafini.  
Degli Arcangeli maggiori, Michael era l’unico superstite, ma Samael, che pure era stata inviata negli Inferi per salvarlo dall’ultima caduta, non aveva riferito nulla della sua sorte.  
Tutto si rimetteva al giudizio del Metatron, la più alta delle potenze angeliche. A contrastarlo, Ramiel dell’Apocalisse.  
  
– Un gran casino, insomma.  
  
Castiel aveva steso le remiganti e inghiottito ogni esitazione.  
La sua breve esperienza di vita terrestre non aveva mancato di contaminarlo in profondità: valori come la scelta, la disobbedienza, l’arbitrio; emozioni come la paura, la pietà, l’affetto, il conforto non rappresentavano più vuoti lemmi.  
La Caduta nella Creazione non ammetteva ritorno, sebbene forte fosse la tua sete di luce, e Dio, per quanto terribile fosse ammetterlo, non concedeva più udienza ad alcuno dei suoi figli.  
  
– Se dubiti, mio caro, sei a un passo dal perderti.  
  
Quella voce era ovunque, martellante.  
Aveva sollevato il viso appena in tempo per sottrarsi alla caduta di Raguel, trafitto dalla lancia di Sephiroth.  
  
– E sia. Prima che il cucciolo del Padre s’incazzi, suppongo di dovermi mostrare comunque.  
  
Castiel aveva cercato riparo oltre l’architrave divelto del tempio dei Troni. Ciclopica, e per questo ancora più terribile nella caduta, la rosa che lo sovrastava era precipitata su una falange di Serafini. Polle luminose e guizzanti si erano disperse. Il ruggito di un leone – il terzo volto di Jehudiel – era stato soffocato dalle grida bellicose dei Principati.  
  
– Alza lo sguardo, Cass. Sei stato un po’ stronzo con me, ma non serbo di sicuro rancore.  
  
Il nucleo incandescente di una vivida luce si era definito poco a poco, lasciando intuire i contorni di una figura umana.  
  
– Gabriel! Credevamo tutti che…  
– Se non sbaglio eri stato polverizzato anche tu, – l’aveva sentito replicare annoiato, con quella cadenza che indugiava in modo sempre studiato al motteggio. – Ma il Metatron ha bisogno di tutti, a quanto pare.  
– È stato lui a…  
– _Sweety Mety_ ha un brutto carattere, ma non gli si può negare una discreta pazienza con i rompicapo. Nemmeno tu eri messo granché bene, vero?  
  
Castiel aveva sollevato le spalle. Era una convenzione della guerra quella di assumere le sembianze della creatura più bassa e feroce che Dio avesse prodotto. Jimmy, d’altro canto, gli aveva concesso tanto che indossarne le spoglie era quasi abbracciare un fratello.  
  
– Se ti ha richiamato, è perché si aspetta che tu riprenda il tuo posto nel suo esercito.  
  
Gabriel aveva roteato gli occhi, contrariato. Per quanto suonasse curioso, più da presso si spiava la Rosa, più facile era prenderne le distanze. I sediziosi, non a caso, movevano sempre da bassi ranghi o da Cieli così elevati che a un angelo di grado intermedio non sarebbe mai stato consentito l’accesso.  
  
– Mi chiedo quando cambierà davvero la musica, Quassù, – l’aveva sentito sospirare. – Me ne vado perché non ne posso più di vedere i miei fratelli farsi la guerra; torno e cosa trovo?  
  
Castiel gli aveva fatto cenno di tacere, prima di appiattirsi contro le rovine. Una pattuglia delle milizie di Ramiel li aveva sfiorati, procedendo oltre.  
  
– Immagino che la sua priorità sia istruire Michael, e tanto spiega perché tu non sia stato ancora informato di quel che sta accadendo nei Cieli, ma eri uno dei suoi soldati migliori, Gabriel, perciò immagino che…  
– Però! L’hai imparata bene la lezioncina della gratitudine, – aveva sogghignato l’altro. – Era compresa nel _pacchetto resurrezione_ , o è qualcosa che…  
  
Senza dargli tempo di concludere l’amara invettiva, Castiel gli aveva puntato alla gola l’Elysium. – Ho contratto un debito con i Winchester. Se non vivi da uomo almeno per un giorno, allora non puoi comprendere cosa significhi davvero scegliere. E combattere. E morire. Quello che Metatron sta tentando di fare, è preservare la Casa del Padre.  
– E del legittimo proprietario che mi dici?  
Castiel si era allontanato di un passo. – Conosco un luogo abbastanza sicuro perché sia possibile parlare. Prima di giudicare, aspetta di conoscere la verità.  
– La _Verità_! Perché? Ne esiste ancora solo _una_?  
Castiel aveva scosso il capo. – Tu sei il signore di mille inganni, Loki, ma qui siamo in Paradiso. Posso leggere nella tua mente la tua paura e la tua incertezza, il tuo amore di figlio e il tuo risentimento. È qualcosa che condividiamo tutti in questo tempo ed è anche quello contro cui dobbiamo combattere, poiché il sentimento è la caduta da cui volevamo preservarci.

*

– Angeli, cazzo: si svegliano con il rodimento di culo, si ammazzano per rodimento di culo e ti rompono i coglioni per farti rodere il culo.  
Ash si era massaggiato con cautela la nuca. La versione paradisiaca del Roadhouse aveva accusato l’ennesima scossa, tant’è che altri due vetri si erano aggiunti a quelli già andati in frantumi. Il pigro tenutario, tuttavia, non si era mai preso la briga di immaginarli ancora integri.  
L’insieme sapeva di quel nostalgico abbandono che respiri in certi locali a due passi dal deserto: tramonti che somigliano a emorragie e dense nubi di polvere. Nell’aria, l’odore buono che ha la notte quando non te l’aspetti.  
Aveva cercato una birra, frugando sotto un bancone dall’aspetto vissuto com’era tutto nell’unica casa che avesse mai sentito come propria.  
Non gli mancava davvero la vita, perché non aveva mai posseduto altro che il desiderio di sentirsi libero nella propria pelle: scopare una donna, guardare le stelle, dormire sul panno logoro di un biliardo. Forse aveva cominciato a morire dal giorno in cui si era cercato oltre l’opacità di un paio d’occhi da nerd e aveva capito che del MIT non gliene fregava un cazzo.  
Il dramma delle persone intelligenti è che si affannano sempre a scoprire l’ingranaggio di quel gran bel giocattolo che è la vita. Lo aprono, lo scandagliano e realizzano che è merda. La gente senza talento, quella che crede alla balla dell’orsetto parlante, non a caso, non si perde.  
La birra era scura, aspra e gelata proprio come piaceva a lui; poteva prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di farsi un viaggetto fino al paradiso dei rastafariani e scroccare un po’ d’erba, tanto per raddrizzare quell’ennesima parentesi d’Eternità cominciata nel peggiore dei modi. Poteva accendere la radiotrasmittente e sintonizzarsi su quella cazzo di _Radio Enoch_ che era quasi peggio di _Radio Orange_ ai tempi del matto con i baffetti.  
Gli Angeli erano nel bel mezzo di una guerra che, senza troppe perifrasi, potevi definire un ‘ _casino di Dio_.’ Il problema, però, stava tutto nell’assenza del Principale, che sembrava aver scelto di esistere solo perché qualcuno si scannasse in suo nome.  
Lo facevano da sempre gli uomini, d’accordo, ma anche i suoi presuntuosi figli di luce e piume non brillavano quanto ad acume e buonsenso.  
Aveva bevuto un’altra lunga sorsata; avrebbe dovuto immaginare anche una bella pizza con salame piccante, ecco cosa. Una bella pizza e…  
– Alza quel culo, Ash, – aveva tuonato una voce che era ben presente nei suoi ricordi.  
Ellen Harvelle si era guardata attorno con aria compiaciuta, precedendo di poco la figlia. Entrambe avevano l’espressione guardinga e tesa delle prede in fuga.  
Ash non si era scomposto, perché quello era il Paradiso e, prendersela comoda, una specie di missione morale. A maggior ragione, poi, se in vita tua avevi fatto poco altro.  
– Come avete fatto a trovarmi? – aveva mugugnato, prima di servire loro un paio di birre.  
  
Era quasi i ruoli si fossero rovesciati; quasi, all’improvviso, fossero tornati ai giorni migliori, quando il dottor Badass non era che un geniale barbone trovato per strada, e Jo un’adolescente inquieta, che raccoglieva i segreti dei cacciatori alla memoria di Willy Harvelle.  
Ellen aveva bevuto una sorsata e si era poi strofinata le labbra con un’essenzialità tutta maschile. La verità era che certe donne non perdevano mai davvero il loro uomo: se lo facevano crescere dentro, ne nutrivano la memoria con alcool e bistecche al sangue. Poi, un bel giorno, in un gesto, in un motteggio imprevisto, quel loro maschio perduto tornava fuori; sbocciava tra le pieghe di un sorriso o di una smorfia.  
Ash non aveva fatto in tempo a conoscere William, ma non aveva ragione di dubitare che l’avesse incontrato comunque.  
  
– Un po’ di fantasia! Ti ricordo chi mandava avanti questo posto: siamo vicini di casa anche Quassù.  
– Che culo, – aveva chiosato Ash, provando tuttavia qualcosa di simile a un incredibile sollievo.  
– So cosa stai pensando. Di solito i cacciatori finiscono Là Sotto, – aveva mormorato Jo, – ma sembra che siano capitate strane cose da queste parti.  
Ash aveva fatto spallucce, prima di puntellarsi sul gomito e squadrare le proprie ospiti. – Che può fare per voi il dottor Badass?  
La cicatrice di un sorriso si era aperta sulle labbra sottili di Ellen. – Vedo che ci capiamo ancora.  
Aveva sollevato la birra in segno d’intesa.  
– So che di sicuro non te ne sarai stato con le mani in mano, perciò se c’è qualcuno che può aiutarci a fare luce sulla situazione, quello sei tu e nessun altro.  
– Intendi il casino degli angeli?  
– Esattamente. Vorrei capire se quella della _pace del Paradiso_ fosse solo pubblicità ingannevole, o quei due Winchester non abbiano rotto in via definitiva il più costoso dei loro giocattoli.  
– I vivi sono fuori dalla mia portata, ma se t’interessano gli inquilini dei Piani Alti, qualcosa posso fare.  
Jo, arricciata su uno degli sgabelli, faceva scivolare con indolenza il polpastrello sulla superficie polverosa del bancone, quasi non nutrisse alcun interesse particolare in quella visita, in quella ricerca, in quel malinconico tentativo di recuperare briciole d’esistenza cancellate d’un soffio e troppo presto.  
Poteva anche darsi che fosse sinceramente innamorata di Dean, perché quello dei Winchester era un sangue attraente e maledetto; erano uomini che incontravi solo per perderti, perché erano fatti della carne degli eroi.  
Le donne degli eroi, però, sono vedove o povere illuse o ragazzine sventrate da illusioni più potenti dell’orgoglio.  
  
– Turatevi le orecchie, finché non avrò trovato la giusta frequenza, – aveva suggerito. – Chi parla del canto celestiale degli angeli, vaffanculo a lui, avrà prima fatto il giudice per _American Idol_.  
  
L’enochiano viaggiava su frequenze molto più elevate di quelle associate alla lingua umana o al linguaggio animale. Li avresti potuti definire ‘ultrasuoni’, sebbene non gli fosse mai capitato – nemmeno nei giorni del MIT – di registrare onde la cui frequenza superasse i cinquecento MHz.  
Ti sfondavano le orecchie e ti friggevano il cervello, gli angeli, come ti strappavano gli occhi e, presi com’erano a bombardare persino il tuo Paradiso, ti rompevano i coglioni fin dal primo mattino.  
  
– Li intercetti da molto?  
– Solo quando non ho niente di meglio da fare.  
– Cioè? – aveva domandato polemica Jo.  
Ash aveva scosso sdegnoso il mullet, prima di tornare alla radiotrasmittente. – Tipo quando non ho sonno, mi sembra ovvio. La politica non m’interessava da vivo. Figuriamoci da morto.  
Ellen aveva bevuto un’altra robusta sorsata di birra e deposto la bottiglia sul bancone. – E che dicono i nostri _politici_ , adesso?  
Ash aveva picchiato l’indice sullo schermo di un laptop decisamente _artigianale_. – Conflitto d’interessi in corso. A qualcuno l’idea dell’Apocalisse piaceva parecchio, pare, e non ha digerito che i nostri fratellini preferiti si siano messi in mezzo.  
– Ma ce l’avevano un’altra scelta? – aveva detto Jo, il cui tono tradiva una violenta irritazione. – Siamo seri. Dean e Sam hanno mai potuto scegliere _davvero_ qualcosa?  
Ellen le aveva posato comprensiva la mano sulla spalla, leggendo l’interlinea della sua disperazione e cogliendovi forse l’impronta di un padre che non era durato abbastanza a lungo da appartenerle davvero; un padre che, per non accettare compromessi, si era fatto ammazzare – e come lui crepava prima o poi qualunque cacciatore, perché il Male non perdona: se non ti ruba l’anima, sbrana quel che la contiene.  
Ash aveva scrollato il capo. – Quale sia la verità, qualcuno, la fine del mondo, la voleva sul serio. Si è formato una specie di partito dell’Apocalisse, che sta incasinando da morire la Rosa. Secondo Augustine, l’Eden è ormai terra bruciata e il Giardiniere è scomparso.  
– E chi sarebbe questo Augustine? – aveva domandato perplessa Ellen.  
– I cattolici lo chiamavano _Doctor Gratiae_ , ma era un altro Badass, come me. Uno che da giovane ci aveva dato dentro sul serio, non so se rendo.  
Ellen aveva roteato gli occhi, disgustata.  
– Comunque questo tipo è uno che con gli agganci giusti si è guadagnato un posto da vip Quassù, mi segui?  
– Come no, – aveva borbottato Jo.  
– Ascesa libera all’Empireo, passeggiate nel Giardino, cose del genere. E relazioni molto intime con gli Arcangeli.  
– Ti prego!  
– Non _quel genere_ di relazioni. Voglio dire che poteva parlare con gli Angeli. Con gli Angeli, con il Giardiniere e, probabilmente, finché c’era, persino con Dio.  
– Allora? Che ti ha spifferato il tuo pezzo grosso?  
– Che c’è un arcangelo, un certo Ramiel, che si è fatto rodere il culo di brutto.  
  
– Sarebbe, la novità? Devo ancora conoscerlo un angelo che non sia sempre incazzato, – aveva mormorato una voce nota.  
  
– Ciao, Pam, – aveva bofonchiato Ash, mentre l’altra si accomodava.  
– Cos’è? Un raduno delle vittime del fascino assassino dei Winchester? – aveva sogghignato la sensitiva.  
– Può darsi, – era stata l’elusiva replica di Ellen, interessata com’era al racconto.  
Ash si era servito l’ennesima birra, senza scomporsi. – Ramiel, se ho capito bene, era quello che Dio avrebbe mandato alla fine di tutto il casino a raccogliere quel che sarebbe rimasto. Chiamalo _spazzino divino_ o quello che ti pare. Il problema, bello grosso, è che senza Apocalisse, niente spazzino.  
– E allora?  
– Allora niente! Che ne so io? Volevate sapere che dicevano gli angeli, no? Ed io ve l’ho detto. Dei loro problemi sindacali o emotivi, se permettete, preferisco non impicciarmi.  
  
– Ecco un uomo saggio, – aveva osservato una voce bassa e monocorde, che Pamela aveva accolto con un tetro sorriso.  
– Castiel, – aveva sibilato a mezza bocca, senza prendersi il disturbo di sollevare lo sguardo.  
L’angelo era entrato a testa bassa, introducendo un ospite non altrettanto noto.  
– Dottor Badass, – si era presentato Ash. – Con chi ho il piacere?  
  
– E questo sarebbe il posto, Cass? Questa… Bettola? – aveva berciato lo sconosciuto, prima di far apparire un cesto di frutta tropicale.  
– Piano con le parole, _dandy trendy_. Saresti, tu?  
L’Arcangelo aveva sollevato ironico un sopracciglio, ma Castiel l’aveva prevenuto.  
– È Gabriel. È l’arcangelo Gabriel.  
– Un altro vip, eh? – aveva rimarcato sarcastica Ellen. – E a cosa si deve tanta grazia?  
Gabriel aveva estratto un dattero dalla cesta e ne aveva morsa la polpa con evidente soddisfazione. – Chiedete a lui. È il cocco di _Sweety Mety_.  
Castiel aveva roteato gli occhi. – L’Empireo è un campo di battaglia. Avevamo bisogno di un luogo tranquillo in cui fare il punto della situazione. La sfera delle anime non può essere lesa, dunque questo era anche l’unico posto che ci restasse.  
Gabriel aveva studiato con attenzione un grosso mango, prima d’intercettare la radiotrasmittente di Ash. – Bel lavoro. Come hai fatto a finire Quassù, se sei tanto intelligente?  
– Ogni tanto me lo chiedo anch’io, – aveva replicato l’altro senza scomporsi.  
Castiel, stoico, non si era interrotto. – Suppongo che sia interesse di tutti analizzare gli ultimi eventi, oppure non v’importa più nulla della sorte di chi è rimasto?  
– A me interessa, – aveva mormorato Jo con un filo di voce. – Voglio sapere cosa ne è stato di Dean. E di Sam. Sam è finito all’Inferno, vero?  
Castiel aveva scosso il capo. – Sam è salvo. Dean è salvo.  
Gabriel aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. – Passi Dean, troppo buono e troppo stupido per essere davvero l’eroe, ma Sam come me lo spieghi? Mio fratello Lucifer non è mai stato un avversario alla sua portata e lo sapevamo tutti. Lo sapevi anche tu, che pure li hai accompagnati fino in fondo o sbaglio?  
Castiel aveva annuito. – È stato il Metatron.  
– E chi sarebbe questo? – aveva replicato Ash. – Non è la prima volta che lo sento nominare. Anche gli angeli lo invocano spesso.  
Gabriel si era grattato la guancia con indolenza. – _Sweety Mety_? Oserei dire che sia il mio fratellone one one, il primogenito di Dio, ma non sarebbe del tutto corretto.  
– Egli è la Voce di Dio.  
– Dunque Dio c’è?  
– No. Non è Dio. È solo l’angelo primigenio. Il nostro Adam, se preferite.  
– E questo Metatron c’entra qualcosa con i Winchester? – aveva domandato Ellen.  
Pamela aveva roteato gli occhi. – Che domande! _Tutto_ c’entra con i Winchester e con il loro vangelo da incubo. _Tutto_.  
Castiel non aveva mosso un muscolo, e immobile restava il suo sguardo. – Il Metatron ha salvato Sam, inviando negli Inferi Samael perché lo sottraesse alla gabbia di Lucifer. E il Metatron ha salvato Michael, perché non seguisse il destino del fratello.  
Gabriel aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. – Tu mi stai dicendo, insomma, che tutto quel casino è finito con un nulla di fatto?  
– No. Tutto quello che so è che Michael è stato tradotto al cospetto dei Troni e di Metatron. Forse, ma resta solo una mia ipotesi, vuole proporgli un’alleanza con il nostro fronte.  
– Che sarebbe quello dei _buoni_ , no? Cioè? – l’aveva incalzato Gabriel.  
Castiel aveva tratto un profondo sospiro. – Ramiel accusa Michael di tradimento, perché suo era il compito di eliminare Lucifer e ha fallito. Vuole l’Apocalisse a ogni costo, perché quella, dice, era la volontà di Dio.  
– Di fatto vuole diventare Dio. Non è così? Tanto il caro Padre ha tagliato la corda.  
Castiel aveva stretto i denti e deglutito. – No. Il Metatron teme che il Padre sia imprigionato sulla Terra, da qualche parte, e non possa tornare. Per questo ha scelto di salvare i Winchester e ha offerto a Sam la lama di Longino.  
Gabriel si era sollevato di scatto, facendo franare lo sgabello. – Vuole _cosa_?  
– La missione dei fratelli Winchester non è ancora finita: devono trovare Dio, prima che Ramiel sbricioli il Cielo.


	3. Radici

Esistono convenzioni che nella vita di un uomo incidono quasi più della volontà.   
Ci sono uomini, soprattutto, che la Storia sembra aver condannato a prescindere: condannato a un ruolo, a una missione, a un’eterna infelicità.   
Ci pensava, Dean Winchester, mentre saliva sull’Impala quel tredici maggio duemiladieci: la testa vuota e il cuore a pezzi – oppure la testa piena di pensieri e di perché e di ricordi, e il cuore bombardato dal senso di colpa.   
  
Senso di colpa, poi: sarebbe stato più corretto dire che fosse l’ombra del fallimento.   
  
Chi era, Dean Winchester, in fondo?   
_Un fallito_.   
Uno che nella vita non si era mai preso il disturbo di pensare, perché era sempre stato persino troppo _facile_ permettere a John di farlo anche per lui.   
Se dai a tuo padre il potere di vivere due vite, diventa scontato e facile imputargli tutte le colpe del mondo.   
Era stato John a ficcargli Sammy tra le braccia e John a fargli credere che quello – e _solo_ quello – fosse il motivo per cui Dean Winchester era venuto al mondo.   
C’era per Sam, per il piccolo Sammy.   
E Dean non aveva mai fatto nulla per suggerire il contrario: mai un atto di ribellione, mai un atto di orgoglio, mai neppure il tentativo di piazzarsi davanti allo specchio, cercarsi oltre il verde troppo chiaro dei suoi occhi e darsi la chance della profondità.   
Dean era la brutta copia di John Winchester, senza la determinazione e la cattiveria di un padre che, se non altro, sapeva dare alla propria caccia un nome.   
Perché cacciava, Dean? _Per papà_. Era persino semplice.   
Perché gli piaceva musica tanto antiquata che qualcuno dei suoi miti era morto persino prima di farsi conoscere? Perché era la musica di John.   
Perché scimmiottava il bello e dannato di un film buono al più per le cotonature degli anni Sessanta? Perché quella era la mitologia del macho cui John per primo si era abbeverato.   
Sam, però, era _diverso_. Forse Sam somigliava a Mary, a quella madre sfuggente ed eroica che nessuno dei due aveva davvero conosciuto. Forse, se ci fosse stata Mary, Dean sarebbe stato _diverso_. Sarebbe riuscito a diventare un eroe. Sarebbe riuscito a salvare Sam.   
  
Ovviamente aveva mancato.   
  
Così, come un cane bastonato, era tornato a Cicero, da una donna che conosceva appena, ma che forse aveva scelto tra le tante seminate lungo la strada per quel che aveva intravisto, sebbene negli interstizi di tregua di una caccia disgraziata: una famiglia.   
Lisa aveva un figlio; un bambino che poteva essere il suo, ma che, soprattutto, _desiderava_ che fosse il suo.   
Con Lisa aveva sfiorato da vicino l’autentica essenza del Dean che non era mai stato; un borghesuccio invisibile, forse, ma che riusciva a vivere.   
A trentadue anni, Dean Winchester nutriva soprattutto questo terrificante, invincibile sospetto: che fosse diventato quasi vecchio – senz’altro lo era dentro – senza aver davvero consumato un solo giorno della propria vita.   
Aveva cacciato il Male, d’accordo, ma del Bene cosa aveva avuto?   
  
Il tredici maggio del duemiladieci, insomma, aveva deciso di riprendersi almeno un boccone di speranza.   
  
Era primavera e l’aria aveva un buon odore. Dai finestrini aperti, ti schiaffeggiava un vento quasi caldo, che asciugava le lacrime sulla pelle senza cancellarle davvero.   
Forse non voleva: ecco la verità.   
  
Lisa l’aveva accolto muta. Ben dormiva già. Si sarebbe svegliato con un estraneo in casa, ma, all’improvviso, quello non sembrava un problema. Erano vivi e sarebbero stati bene. Insieme.   
  
La primavera era un buon momento per ricominciare a vivere, per liberarti, come un serpente, di quella vecchia usurata pelle che non ti somigliava più.   
A Cicero, Dean Winchester era diventato Dean Simmons, era l’uomo di Lisa Braeden e lavorava come meccanico per Jeremy Weber, un omone di due metri che aveva una risata da educanda vergine, un gran senso dell’umorismo e che, soprattutto, offriva una paga decente.   
Dopo quasi tre decenni di una vita zingara, improbabile, costellata solo d’incompiute, Dean aveva avuto per la prima volta l’impressione d’essere padrone del proprio destino.   
Era un uomo, aveva una donna, un bambino, un lavoro; un lago in cui andare a pescare, se ne avesse avuta voglia; amici con cui bere una birra. Un bar, soprattutto, in cui bere birra senza scambiare informazioni che sapessero solo della paura della notte e della polvere di una strada infinita.   
  
Bobby, che lo conosceva come un padre e forse meglio di suo padre, perché John era un eroe, e gli eroi non possono concedersi il lusso di essere altro – genitori, amanti, amici – aveva rispettato la scelta che gli aveva letto nello sguardo e non l’aveva più chiamato. Crowley gli aveva concesso quello che nemmeno la pietà di Dio gli aveva restituito – le gambe – e ora marciava senz’altro di nuovo per conto proprio, incontro a un orizzonte privo di luce.   
Dean evitava di pensarlo, però, perché altrimenti avrebbe sentito il senso di colpa sbranargli di nuovo il cuore, perché nessuno gli aveva insegnato che sopravvivere, a volte, è un esercizio di egoismo.   
Quante vite aveva vissuto, Dean? _Troppe_. Nessuna, però, fino a quel momento era stata la sua.   
  
Cicero era una città decente per vivere, anche se priva di attrattive particolari, come Lawrence, Kansas. Forse era proprio quanto, ai suoi occhi, ne aveva fatta la tana ideale.   
Tutte le mattine la sveglia suonava alle sei e mezzo in punto – e no, non erano gli Asia, quanto un ritmico beep beep che ti trapanava il cervello.   
Allungava un braccio per esorcizzare la tortura, mentre Lisa si volgeva sul fianco, brontolava qualcosa a mezza bocca e si riassopiva dopo essersi tirata la trapunta fin sul capo.   
Dean abbandonava il letto stordito e, sbadigliando con la voluttà di un’otaria, raggiungeva il piano inferiore. Ben si affacciava poco dopo, ancora mezzo addormentato. Avrebbe potuto aspettare Lisa per fare colazione e dormire un altro po’, ma preferiva il suo, di breakfast, perché era indigesto, grasso e buono; se ne fregava dei grassi saturi e persino del buonsenso.   
Quello era il loro rito a due. Quella era un’altra tessera aggiunta al grande mosaico della vita e dell’appartenenza.   
  
Ben l’aveva accolto con una naturalità che l’aveva sorpreso, quasi fosse un arredo del paesaggio in cui era cresciuto sino a quel momento. Quando ne aveva domandato – imbarazzato – il conto a Lisa, la risposta era stata un capolavoro d’eloquenza.   
  
– Gli piaci. Ha avuto un debole per te dalla prima volta in cui ti ha incontrato. Qual è il problema? Ha chiesto per anni un padre a Babbo Natale e ora ha una ragione in più per credere che esista. Tutto qui.   
– Io non posso fare il padre! – era stata la sua replica scandalizzata.   
  
Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa significasse quella parola, perché John era stato _tutto_ : padre, madre, mito, eroe. Più di ogni altra cosa, un eroe. Non aveva mai provato a metterlo in discussione. Non si era mai comportato da figlio.   
Lisa aveva sorriso, in quel modo obliquo con cui le donne imparano a prenderti in giro, a ridere delle tue debolezze senza sputartele in faccia. Senza crudeltà, con qualcosa di simile, anzi, a un materno compatimento.   
  
– Gli permetti di ridere di me come volto le spalle. Lo stai già facendo: un’alleanza per soli uomini.   
  
Forse era vero, ed era _bello_. Forse Dean Winchester non era nato per fare l’eroe, perché non era fatto della stessa pasta di John, ma possedeva un talento che a suo padre era sempre mancato: la sollecitudine protettiva e malinconica del genitore.   
Aveva passato due decenni a prendersi cura di Sam quasi fosse figlio suo, scoprendo troppo tardi la propria vocazione e quella terribile, ingiusta truffa. Era stato il suo Sammy a sputargliela in faccia; Sammy che poteva guardarlo dall’alto in basso, perché era diventato un colosso, vaffanculo a lui.   
Sam se n’era andato a ventisette anni: era un uomo. Non aveva mai avuto davvero bisogno di lui; non quanto Dean aveva sentito, viscerale, la necessità di tenerselo accanto.   
Sam aveva permesso alla propria esasperazione di chiamare la verità per nome: ne aveva abbastanza di essere trattato come un cucciolo. Non era un cucciolo, era un compagno. Non era un figlio.   
Se Dean aveva bisogno di un figlio, quello non era Sam Winchester.   
  
Dean aveva davvero bisogno di un figlio? Forse sì, se quel figlio erano anche una donna una casa una famiglia radici.   
Ecco di cosa aveva davvero bisogno per vivere Dean Winchester: di radici.   
  
A Cicero, nella tarda primavera del duemiladieci, le aveva trovate.   
  
Lisa lavorava come istruttrice di yoga in una palestra della zona est della città, lungo la Stringtown Pike. Il quartiere, tranquillo e borghese, le assicurava una clientela di casalinghe annoiate e chiacchierone, poco interessate al karma quanto invece sedotte dalla possibilità di guadagnare contorcendosi la linea invidiabile della Braeden. Una di loro era la moglie del proprietario dell’autofficina Weber, ed era stato in virtù della sua intercessione se quel Simmons – un perfetto sconosciuto, per giunta con poche credenziali – aveva ottenuto subito un posto da meccanico.   
Dopo cacciare, lavorare con i motori era l’unica cosa che Dean sapesse fare davvero bene. Gli riusciva, anzi, persino meglio che non rischiare ogni volta l’osso del collo per colpa di qualcuno che era già morto, perché provava autentico piacere nel respirare i fumi di gasolio e benzina sotto la pancia di un bestione scarburato. Se poi arrivavano a offrirgli una bella coupé d’epoca da molestare, poteva sentirsi l’uomo più fortunato del pianeta Terra.   
Jeremy era un datore di lavoro esigente ma generoso. Per la prima volta, anzi, la legittima pretesa di qualcuno non si fondeva a insindacabili ingiunzioni.   
Non aveva figli e non era abbastanza vecchio da poter essere suo padre, ma tra loro si era innescata quella complicità maschile che solo il football, una birra e un carburatore possono assicurare. L’aveva persino invitato a pescare con lui, la domenica, al Red Bridge Marina, località deprimente almeno quanto affollata da virtuosi dell’amo. Non c’era ancora mai andato, Dean, perché certi luoghi continuavano a proiettargli dentro le ombre di avventure che avrebbe preferito dimenticare.   
Gli piaceva, piuttosto, passare la domenica mattina a respirare l’odore della pelle di Lisa, finché Ben non si affacciava a reclamare attenzioni. Allora, se era una bella giornata, se ne andavano a fare un giro, loro due. Velocemente, da nessuna parte, ma con la sensazione travolgente dell’asfalto che consumi in una fuga verso l’infinito.   
Ben, poi, adorava gli AC/DC: forse era il primo passeggero che occupasse quel posto – il sacro posto alla sua destra – senza lamentarsi mai della colonna sonora.   
Faceva bene e faceva male insieme, perché a volte, in Ben, più che un figlio rivedeva se stesso, com’era stato prima che la storia della famiglia Winchester collassasse del tutto su se stessa; un altro ragazzino in cerca del lupo, del capobranco, di una chance affettiva che somigliasse a un modello.   
Magari avrebbe potuto suggerirgli di scegliersene uno più decente. Poteva anche darsi, però, che la primavera gli avesse infine portato una vita che poteva sentirsi fiero di consegnare a qualcun altro.   
  
E Lisa? Lisa cos’era?   
Di donne ne aveva avute troppe perché un possessivo significasse qualcosa.   
Lei era un utero.   
Era qualcosa di buio e caldo in cui tornava a sentirsi sicuro e protetto. Lisa era accogliente, oltre che bellissima: di lei ricordava quello, prima ancora dei muscoli fibrosi, delle cosce lunghe e forti che si stringevano ai suoi fianchi.   
Con Lisa aveva scopato che era poco più di un ragazzino, ma era stata una scopata divertente, oltre che clamorosa. Era stata rasserenante.   
Per quanto assurdo possa sembrare, un uomo può innamorarsi anche solo per una carezza un sussurro un sorriso che arriva nel momento più giusto.   
Lisa avrebbe potuto incastrarlo, ma non l’aveva fatto: gli aveva dato l’occasione di desiderare Ben, senza concederglielo davvero.   
O era una strega o era la sua Mary.   
Lisa, soprattutto, non gli aveva mai chiesto di Sam; sarebbe stato quanto di più scontato potesse darsi, ma non l’aveva fatto: aveva letto nei suoi occhi quel che desiderava sapere e aveva medicato una ferita suppurante anziché cospargerla di sale.   
Era _sua_ perché aveva scelto di appartenerle, tutto qui.

*

– Io vorrei proprio sapere chi è il bastardo che ha permesso ai giapponesi di mettersi a fare pure le automobili.   
  
Jeremy gli aveva passato il doloroso caso della Toyota rossa: _doloroso_ perché se ti eri fatto le ossa su una signora Impala del Sessantasette, non ti sentivi poi del tutto a tuo agio a frugare nelle miserie di una troietta duemilacinque.   
E _doloroso_ perché quella era la Toyota della vedova Lafayette, una vecchia di ottomila anni che guidava quasi fosse una citazione – quella della vecchia al volante per antonomasia.   
Non erano ancora quattro mesi che lavorava per Weber, e già aveva dovuto vedere quella maledetta macchina – che odiava – sette o otto volte.   
Se non erano i freni, era la frizione.   
Se non era la frizione, era saltato un fusibile che aveva sputtanato l’impianto elettrico e se non era l’impianto elettrico…   
  
– Oh, cazzo.   
– Cos’è stavolta, Dean?   
  
Jeremy aveva menato un colpetto alla fiancata, arretrando tuttavia di un paio di passi come aveva sentito il ruggito della sua (tutt’altro che discreta) bestemmia fondersi allo stridulo gnaulio di una bestia che non avrebbe stonato all’Inferno.   
  
– Un gatto nero, – aveva rantolato isterico, – e mi ha appena pisciato in faccia.   
  
Jeremy aveva cominciato a ridere come solo lui sapeva fare, quasi davvero dovesse tirare giù il Cielo e tutti gli stronzi che lo popolavano.   
Dean era riemerso furibondo, strofinandosi il viso solo per imbrattarsi con un accanimento quasi comico.   
  
– Ridi un cazzo. Prova a tirarla fuori tu quella bestiaccia!   
  
Jeremy gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata che trasudava sarcasmo.   
  
– Non ci penso proprio. Fino a prova contraria, sono io quello che ti paga per fare il lavoro sporco.   
– Ma non quello della protezione animali. Chiama la vecchia e dille che la Toyota è posseduta. E che se proprio vuol guidare una macchina di merda, che almeno si scelga un’utilitaria di casa nostra.   
  
C’era un buon odore nell’aria. Profumo d’autunno, di famiglia, di casa – quello che almeno immaginava avessero l’autunno e una famiglia e una casa.   
Il quattro luglio aveva fatto il primo barbecue decente della propria vita. A Halloween, finalmente, forse avrebbe rubato dolcetti destinati ai bambini senza aspettarsi di vivere l’ennesimo incubo.   
  
– Resta il fatto che quel _coso_ dobbiamo tirarlo fuori.   
  
La voce di Jeremy l’aveva riscosso appena in tempo perché cogliesse dall’altro lato della strada il profilo familiare di Ben, di ritorno da scuola su una bmx di seconda mano che avevano trasformato nella bicicletta più figa del circondario.   
  
– Forse ho trovato un volontario, – aveva sogghignato, richiamando subito dopo l’attenzione del bambino con un fischio prolungato.   
– Ben, ehi! Ben, vieni un po’ qui.   
  
Il figlio di Lisa aveva abbandonato la bicicletta in un angolo e si era avviato, dinoccolato e guardingo come un vero duro, nella loro direzione.   
  
– Ciao, Dean, ciao Jerry. Niente pausa pranzo, oggi?   
  
Dean aveva portato lo sguardo a quella maledetta macchina.   
– Un osso duro, Ben.   
Il figlio di Lisa aveva squadrato la Toyota con evidente disgusto. – Ma è giapponese? Chi è che può volere…   
Jeremy l’aveva fissato ironico. – Dì un po’… L’hai ordinato su un catalogo, vero?  
Dean aveva sogghignato evasivo, prima di raggiungere Ben.   
  
– Come darti torto? Ma il problema è un altro. C’è un corpo estraneo là dentro ed io… Be’, io non sto simpatico all’inquilino.   
– Tipo?   
– Un gatto.   
– E tu hai paura di un gatto?   
– Non ho paura di un gatto. È che… È che mi ha già pisciato in faccia, ok?   
  
Ben gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata che trasudava, grondava, ululava sarcasmo.   
  
– Lascia fare a me, – l’aveva sentito pontificare tronfio.   
  
Meno di due minuti dopo, l’orrendo gatto – un occhio solo e mezzo orecchio in tutto. Per giunta nero come il catrame – ronfava sicuro tra le braccia del bambino.   
  
– Poi glielo dici tu a mamma, vero?   
– Cosa?   
– Che Toyota resta con noi.   
– Come l’hai chiamato?   
  
   
Aveva una casa, un bambino e ora anche un gatto con un nome di merda: era un uomo fortunato, Dean Winchester. Solo una cosa gli mancava perché la felicità fosse perfetta, perché tutte le sue radici affondassero nel terreno fertile dei ricordi più belli: suo fratello.   
Eppure proprio Sam, precipitando nel buio, aveva scelto di nutrire quella terra che ora calpestava da uomo libero.   
Era terribile a dirsi, ma Dean non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse giusto così.


	4. Il fuoco purifica

I Sinclair vivevano a Hermon da tali e tante generazioni che, ridendo, il buon vecchio Jack chiosava: “Perché? Esiste altro oltre al Maine?”   
Da quando un loro illustre conterraneo – era di Bangor, il re dell’horror, ma che importanza poteva mai avere? Erano solo un pugno di chilometri – aveva reso celebre quella terra inospitale, dai silenzi inquietanti, boschi neri e tetraggini disperate, un Sinclair avvertiva ancora più forte la fierezza che gli nasceva dall’appartenenza a una schiatta rocciosa, uomini da bosco e da lago, grandi cacciatori e robusti bevitori di idromele. Una vita semplice, intrisa di necessità, più che di bisogni. Una vita che il suo essere spartana rendeva anche incredibilmente libera.   
Jack Sinclair gestiva lo spaccio caccia-e-pesca di Hermon. Sua moglie Donna – Donna Smith, degli Smith di Detroit, Maine – stava alla cassa, si occupava di beneficenza e cucinava la migliore torta di mele del vicinato.   
Si erano sposati giovanissimi, a metà degli anni Sessanta. Un incidente di caccia, che gli aveva portato via un occhio, aveva salvato Jack dalla chiamata che aveva decimato una generazione: niente Vietnam per un ragazzone di quasi due metri, che la fissità inquietante di un glauco bulbo di vetro non aveva tuttavia privato di una sua particolare, selvatica bellezza.   
  
Un occhio in meno, – diceva Jack, – mi ha salvato tutte e due le chiappe. Uno scambio conveniente, no?   
  
Era anche un pescatore di talento e un eccellente cacciatore, il vecchio Jack: gli piaceva alzarsi alle cinque del mattino, negli autunni precoci e nebbiosi del Maine che trasformavano le rive dell’Hermon Pond in una suggestiva ragnatela di fumi, caricare il fucile e liberare Sturm, un bracco di cinque anni che amava come un figlio.   
Di discendenti propri, Jack non ne aveva, perché Donna, come avevano scoperto dopo fiumi di dollari e tentativi andati a vuoto, era sterile come un deserto messicano. Ci aveva pianto fin quasi ad asciugarsi, la sua povera moglie, né a consolarla erano bastate le impacciate rassicurazioni di un uomo non freddo, ma tremendamente maldestro.   
  
– Un figlio costa. Stiamo bene anche solo noi due, no?   
  
Il tempo aveva guarito quella ferita e consolato una vecchia frustrazione.   
Nella piccola comunità di Hermon, in fondo, il concetto di _famiglia_ era stato secoli prima sostituito da quello di _vicinato_ : tutti erano i figli, i nipoti, gli zii di tutti. Donna, almeno, non aveva mancato un solo giorno della propria vita d’essere assediata da una massa di ragazzini uggiolanti per una fetta di dolce.   
E poi c’era Eloise Scott, la fulva nipote dello sceriffo, che lavorava come commessa nello spaccio e, negli anni, si era trasformata a tutti gli effetti in una nipote adottiva.   
Eloise mille lentiggini lo accompagnava talora a pesca, guidava il pick-up meglio di certi viziati ragazzi di città, sapeva smontare e lucidare alla perfezione una doppietta, e, dettaglio tutt’altro che secondario, era legata a quei luoghi almeno quanto un Sinclair.   
A dispetto delle sue coetanee che non vedevano l’ora di abbandonare un buco in culo al mondo, Eloise era fatta della stessa sostanza del Maine: bianca come la neve e dura come l’acciaio.   
Di quando in quando Jack amava perdersi in fantasie innocue che davano sostanza alle sue più radicate e imbarazzanti aspirazioni: si vedeva a capo di una tribù di nipotini rossi e lentigginosi, elargiti dai lombi di Eloise, moglie perfetta di un altrettanto perfetto – e purtroppo inesistente – erede.   
Ora che aveva superato la boa dei sessanta, che spruzzi argentati avevano sostituito l’oro rosso di una barba folta e curata, Jack cominciava a percepire la puntura del rammarico; ad avvertire il vuoto dove, per oltre quarant’anni, aveva sempre intravisto il pieno perfetto di una vita di soddisfazioni genuine.   
Donna era una signora ancora piacente, ma lo costringeva a fissare nella rovina del suo corpo anche quello che era il loro futuro a due: una strada, ormai, quasi giunta alla fine.   
Nessuno era immortale, anche se scampava a un incidente di caccia che ti portava via un occhio, anche se salvava il culo dal Vietnam.   
I loro ultimi anni sarebbero stati un reciproco spiare la pensilina del capolinea: inevitabile e sempre più vicina.   
  
Poi, però, era saltato fuori Brian. Era saltato fuori _qualcuno_ che sembrava davvero caduto dal cielo.   
  
Jack non era mai stato un individuo religioso, né superstizioso. Come tutti i cacciatori – quelli di una volta, almeno – credeva in quello che chiamava ‘ _naturale equilibrio_ ’. Quando venivi al mondo, quel che c’era attorno ti faceva un po’ di spazio; quello che ti serviva, ecco: un paio di pollici più in là ed eri già fuori misura.   
Per tutta la vita, consapevole dei naturali limiti posti da quanto ti circondava, dovevi fare attenzione al dare e al togliere.   
Per ogni cosa che prendevi, dovevi restituire l’equivalente. O, se non altro, evitare di essere ingordo.   
Per Jack, Dio era un vecchio cacciatore saggio, che dosava in modo accorto la neve come i miracoli. Non si aspettava di essere assistito, come non si aspettava di trovarselo seduto accanto a bere idromele. Senz’altro, soprattutto, non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter vedere esaudito quel desiderio che nessuno – lui per primo – aveva mai verbalizzato.   
  
_Voglio un figlio.  
Voglio qualcuno cui dare il mio nome, lasciare lo spaccio, insegnare un mestiere.   
Voglio qualcuno che sappia sparare e spalare la neve e spaccare una catasta di legna senza farsi sfuggire una scoreggia nello sforzo come capita ai signorini di città.   
Voglio qualcuno con cui ubriacarmi e con cui incazzarmi e a cui lasciare Sturm, se un malaugurato giorno dovesse prendermi un colpo.   
_   
Forse Dio c’era e aveva un udito molto fine, perché quel desiderio che si era tenuto stretto, quasi vergognoso, in silenzio era stato accolto e altrettanto discretamente esaudito.

*

Era il quindici maggio: i fortunati del resto del mondo erano già impegnati a lamentarsi del caldo e del surriscaldamento globale, ma nel Maine era forse appena primavera.   
Donna aveva ordinato due casse di fragole per la confettura, pur sapendo che, come ogni prodotto di serra, non avrebbero avuto sapore; Gregory Norton si vantava di una gigantesca preda pescata nel Pond locale, senza curarsi del fatto che le dimensioni del pesce, da subito incompatibili con quella pozza, crescessero di un braccio a ogni racconto; Eloise aveva scaricato anche il fidanzato della settimana.   
Tutto _normale_ , almeno in apparenza.   
  
– Kenneth sta rimettendo a nuovo il rio e mi ha chiesto di procurargli del filo da nassa, – aveva annunciato sulla soglia del negozio. – Prendo il pick-up. Ci vediamo a pranzo.   
  
Eloise e Donna non si erano prese la briga di rispondergli, impegnate com’erano a servire i clienti del giorno – newyorkesi in vacanza con una ridicola fissazione per il trekking e il foliage. Li vedevi a ogni cambio di stagione: alla fine di agosto per le foglie, tra aprile e maggio, per il disgelo e le nebbie.   
  
Jack aveva liberato Sturm e permesso al bracco d’impossessarsi del cassone come faceva in occasione di ogni loro trasferta. A Hermon, quel furgone rosso che si annunciava prima con due rapidi colpi di clacson, poi con un latrato caloroso e prolungato, era quasi un’attrazione locale.  
  
Erano le undici del mattino di una giornata limpidissima. La commessa, a essere onesti, non gli avrebbe portato via più di un’ora, ma il lago era una tentazione e, una volta tanto, non gli dispiaceva l’idea di lanciare la lenza accanto a un vecchio amico.   
Kenneth Sullivan era quel genere di persona che mai e poi mai un Sinclair avrebbe creduto di poter chiamare _compagno_ : mingherlino, slavato come un inglese tenuto troppo a lungo a bagno nel latte, poco o nulla avvezzo alla vita all’aria aperta.   
Giornalista di un discreto successo negli anni Ottanta, era poi diventato uno scrittore prestigioso, di quelli che ti obbligano a comprare e a esibire il loro libro anche se fatichi a distinguerlo da un qualunque elemento di arredo.   
Si era trasferito nel Maine da Chicago perché – diceva lui – _non potevi creare dove il fracasso della vita azzerava il suono dei tuoi pensieri_. Era un intellettuale, insomma, un signorino: però era una brava persona.   
Aveva rilevato la zona attorno al Pond, abbandonata e in malora, per restituire il vecchio porticciolo agli antichi splendori. Malgrado l’aria fragile, si era imbarcato da solo in un lavoro titanico, fatto di progetti, ma soprattutto muscoli e sudore. Si erano conosciuti perché, nei primi mesi successivi al trasferimento, Kenneth era diventato la sua principale fonte di reddito. Una chiacchiera dopo l’altra, era divenuto quasi uno di casa, per quella legge della comunità che mira a integrare e a digerire chiunque, purché quel _qualcuno_ le permetta di invadergli la vita.   
Sullivan si era mostrato aperto e accessibile.   
Grazie alle sue migliorie, la pesca all’Hermon Pond era tornata in auge – con ingenti rimesse per lo spaccio Sinclair – sicché Jack si prestava anche a servigi cui nessun altro avrebbe avuto accesso, ivi compresa la consegna a domicilio.   
Quella che si era innescata tra il ruvido pescatore del Maine e l’intellettuale di Chicago era una routine collaudata: Jack saltava sul pick-up e si spingeva fino al confine meridionale della proprietà di Kenneth, che lo accoglieva con un sorriso, una birra e una citazione. Jack non aveva mai perso la speranza d’azzeccarne, prima o poi, l’autore al primo colpo. Da che conosceva Sullivan, tuttavia, quell’evenienza non si era ancora mai verificata; come, del resto, non era mai capitato che trovasse il cancello aperto, ma non presidiato dallo scrittore.   
  
– Questa mi suona nuova, – aveva borbottato, recuperando il guinzaglio di Sturm.   
Jack aveva imparato a credere nell’istinto da che era poco più di un ragazzino e andava a caccia con suo padre, storico frequentatore dei boschi, cacciatore per passione e contrabbandiere con il Canada, di quando in quando, per necessità.   
Era l’istinto quello che ti aiutava a non perderti e l’istinto quanto ti salvava dalle coglionerie del neofita – tipo abbandonare un sentiero battuto per inseguire una stupida farfalla.   
L’istinto, quel bel mattino di maggio, gli diceva che c’erano troppi dettagli fuori posto nel quadro; troppi, persino per una terra magica come il Maine.   
Poiché non era un codardo, quanto un uomo sicuro di sé e ben determinato a far valere quella sua legge interiore persino sulla Storia, Sinclair aveva comunque preso a inerpicarsi per il sentiero che conduceva alla proprietà di Kenneth, fiutando l’aria né più né meno di Sturm, alla ricerca di tracce sospette. E non ve n’erano: tutto era in perfetto ordine, quieto e immacolato come ricordava di aver sempre visto quella zona.   
  
– Magari ha ricevuto una telefonata all’ultimo minuto, – aveva borbottato tra sé.   
  
Il villino di Sullivan era una baita tanto ben tenuta da essere inserita – e venduta – in una classe di lusso. Sorgeva vicino a una roggia naturale, che lo scrittore si preoccupava di mantenere pulita e, soprattutto, aveva trasformato in un pittoresco asilo per due grosse oche aggressive quanto mastini.   
Anche quel giorno, non a caso, avevano preso a starnazzare come si era annunciato; Kenneth, per fortuna, si era affacciato poco dopo.   
Non sembrava malato, né in pericolo, ma aveva l’aria stanca, quasi non dormisse da troppe ore; soprattutto, non gli aveva offerto subito la birra, né aveva tentato di umiliarlo con un aforisma pescato chissà dove.   
  
– È successo qualcosa? – aveva borbottato perplesso.   
– In un certo senso, sì. Se vieni dentro, ti spiego.   
  
E nella villa di Sullivan aveva incontrato Brian.   
  
– Tornavo da Bangor, ieri sera, quando l’ho trovato riverso sul ciglio della strada.   
  
A una rapida occhiata, il ragazzo aveva un’età compresa tra i venti e i trent’anni. Molto alto, aveva il fisico di uno sportivo, o di qualcuno abituato a una vita attiva, più che contemplativa. Il suo corpo era coperto dalle piaghe di ustioni recenti – la più significativa, sulla spalla sinistra, ricordava l’impronta di una mano femminile.   
I documenti erano andati combusti nell’incendio in cui era stato probabilmente coinvolto. Da quanto restava di un tesserino plastificato, erano riusciti a risalire solo al suo nome: Brian. Il diretto interessato, a detta di Kenneth, sembrava non ricordare proprio niente: chi fosse, cosa gli fosse accaduto, cosa l’avesse portato fin lassù e chi, soprattutto, dovessero interpellare perché una famiglia fosse rassicurata. Non aveva l’aria di uno sbandato, men che mai di un tipo pericoloso: tutto lasciava piuttosto pensare a uno studente universitario di buona famiglia, di quelli che passavano dalle loro parti per turismo, salvo poi rimediare un due di picche da Eloise.   
  
– Non hai pensato di avvertire lo sceriffo?   
  
Il ragazzo dormiva come un sasso; benché non avesse l’aria di un mollaccione, sembrava comunque esausto.   
  
– Era molto confuso e spaventato. Sai come funziona l’autorità… Ti si piazzano davanti e ti bombardano di domande. Ho pensato che si sarebbe sentito ancora più disorientato. Forse persino minacciato.   
– Allora cosa pensi di fare? Tenertelo come animale da compagnia? Mi sembra un po’ troppo grosso.   
Kenneth aveva tratto un profondo sospiro. – Perché credi che abbia cercato te?   
– Intendi? Io ho già Sturm, e non gradirebbe un altro inquilino sulla sua branda.   
Kenneth non si era scomposto. – Molto divertente, sul serio. Pensavo solo che sarebbe potuto stare un po’ da te. Di solito queste amnesie durano un paio di settimane, e tutto quel che serve al ragazzo è un posto in cui stare in attesa di ricordare chi sia. Casa tua è abbastanza grande, mi pare. Donna avrebbe un’altra bocca da sfamare, e potrebbe darti una mano con lo spaccio. Non mi sembra una prospettiva così disastrosa.   
– No, non direi.   
Sullivan aveva annuito soddisfatto.   
– Se è per eventuali costi, posso…   
– Non dirlo o potrei toglierti il saluto.   
Kenneth rise. – Lo accompagno da te domani mattina. Che ne dici?   
– Digli di non fare una colazione troppo abbondante. Ho come l’impressione che Donna si metterà ai fornelli questa sera stessa.

*

Era la metà di maggio, quando Brian, il ragazzo senza passato, era entrato nella vita di Jack Sinclair: inventargli un presente e un futuro, all’improvviso, si era rivelato persino facile.   
Cos’è un figlio, del resto, se non un vaso che riempi di ambizioni soprattutto tue?   
E quello era diventato, da un giorno all’altro, uno sconosciuto dagli occhi tristi.   
Brian non era solo forte fisicamente, ma intelligente e sveglio. Sapeva come trattare i clienti, giocando con i suoi sorrisi assassini come un attore consumato. Gli uomini lo trovavano affidabile; le signore, sexy.   
Brian era il nuovo preferito di Donna, con scorno supremo di chi, come Sturm, si era sempre sentito il principe di casa. Non era difficile volergli bene, perché, a poterlo ordinare su di un catalogo, Brian era il figlio che Jack aveva sognato da sempre.   
Quanto a Eloise, malgrado una mai simulata diffidenza iniziale, le sue barriere si erano sgretolate persino prima di quel che il famoso _istinto Sinclair_ avrebbe suggerito.   
Era sempre stata pronta e onesta nel riconoscere le proprie debolezze, le tentazioni della sorte come i tranelli del cuore, Eloise: perché avrebbe dovuto chiudere gli occhi davanti a un sentimento che non poteva nuocerle?   
Brian non aveva memoria, d’accordo, ma in quell’utero caldo e protettivo in cui l’avevano raccolto sbocciava per quello che era: un uomo intelligente, amante della tranquillità, poco incline al vizio e al lusso, desideroso, forse, solo di una famiglia.   
Chi poteva dire cosa fosse bruciato alle sue spalle?   
Il fuoco, come insegnavano i vecchi, consuma e purifica: quel che restituisce non è mai la stessa cosa.


	5. Una strana coppia

Ci sono molti modi di diventare padre.   
Puoi seminare una donna, ad esempio.   
Puoi farti seminare dalla vita.   
Quella di Bobby Singer, nei fatti, era una paternità di seconda mano, maturata sul campo e coltivata con quel pervicace accanimento che era un po’ il crisma – e la condanna – di ogni cacciatore.   
Bobby aveva conosciuto i fratelli Winchester che Sam aveva di poco superato il metro: due ragazzini con gli occhi da vecchio, il coraggio dissennato di chi è abituato a giocare con la morte, e certi sorrisi fiduciosi e imprevisti da sgretolarti con il senso di colpa.   
John glieli affidava, di quando in quando, per un rigurgito di buonsenso: non puoi giocare con il sale e con il fuoco, quando sei il primo a correre il rischio di bruciarti.   
Da che Dean aveva avuto l’età per arrivare ai pedali dell’Impala, però – era sui dodici, tredici anni – la caccia di un padre era divenuta anche l’ossessione del figlio. Non si erano più separati, quei due, quasi fossero un solo corpo.   
Se avesse avuto un figlio, Bobby, avrebbe forse preteso altrettanto. Poiché un figlio non ce l’aveva, però, aveva sempre pensato che Winchester fosse un pazzo disperato, intriso di un amore che gli aveva fottuto il cervello al punto da non fargli realizzare che nessuna vendetta al mondo poteva valere il futuro di chi, al mondo, avevi messo proprio tu.   
Se Sam era cresciuto tanto ribelle e contestatore, forse era un po’ colpa sua, perché mentre il _grande_ – ma sei _grande_ a dieci, undici anni? – andava a caccia, Sam restava arricciato nella poltrona del suo studio, a ingozzarsi di Lucky Charms e a guardarlo sfogliare tomi polverosi, istoriati d’incubi.   
A volte, quando era incline a certe malinconie, Bobby si diceva che il piccolo Sammy era un po’ anche figlio suo, perché era stato dai suoi libri che aveva imparato il valore della conoscenza e la bellezza profonda della ricerca.   
Poi, una volta in cui un chupacabra aveva quasi sventrato Dean, si era permesso di dire all’orgoglioso John Winchester cosa pensasse delle vendette (e delle colpe) dei padri, e non si erano proprio lasciati da buoni amici.   
Quando John era scomparso, inghiottito dalla strada e dal suo spasmodico desiderio d’inchiodare Occhi Gialli, Bobby aveva sentito da qualche parte bruciare il rimorso per non essere stato forse l’amico che l’altro avrebbe voluto: più compassionevole e condiscendente; meno incline al giudizio, forse, cieco per convenienza. Ma Bobby Singer non era mai stato così: era barbuto e ruvido come un vecchio cinico, né si era mai preso il disturbo di affezionarsi al genere umano tanto da ciondolare in giro con una lanterna in mano.   
Il problema, però, è che non sei tu che decidi quello che vince il tuo cuore. Non sei davvero tu che scegli di donarti a qualcosa o a qualcuno: è la Vita che ti sceglie. La sua, di vita, aveva deciso che Dean e Sam Winchester erano anche un po’ figli suoi, dunque non poteva considerarne le sorti – o le stronzate – come qualcosa che non finisse anche con il toccarlo profondamente.   
Cosa gli aveva lasciato quel maledetto maggio duemiladieci? Un rugginoso sapore di sangue e di sconfitta in bocca.   
Aveva perso Dean, perché la morte del fratello l’aveva in qualche modo cancellato dal mondo; aveva perso Sam, perché si era condannato da solo, per un qualche assurdo rigurgito di follia ed eroismo che doveva aver sorbito assieme al latte materno.   
Anche se il mondo era salvo, insomma, avevano perso: tutti.   
Bobby aveva sempre pensato di possedere un solo limite come cacciatore: non era abbastanza disperato. Aveva sacrificato la persona più importante dell’intera sua vita, quello era senz’altro vero, ma la sofferenza che aveva trasformato molti della sua generazione in cani sciolti non l’aveva mai posseduto fino in fondo. Fosse egoismo, fosse un invincibile istinto di autoconservazione, Bobby non si era mai spinto oltre il confine della vita e della morte. C’era andato vicino, in verità, ma aveva una valida scusa da opporre a tutto: la paraplegia che gli aveva mangiato il cervello assieme alle gambe, e l’aveva portato a collezionare una lunga, interminabile sequenza d’idiozie.   
Le stesse, insomma, che un vecchio, esperto cervello da lupo gli avrebbe altrimenti risparmiato.   
Le stesse che era pronto a ripetere ora che gli sembrava di non avere più niente da perdere.   
  
– Ti assicuro che dovresti approfittarne: per non essere una prima scelta, questo champagne non è male.   
  
Non avere più niente da perdere poteva anche importare che ti ritrovassi sospeso a duemila metri da terra su di una supposta volante diretta a Tokyo. E, seduto al tuo fianco, un agente letterario di New York (dal successo non poi tanto modesto), ti ricordava quanto allo stremo dovessi essere per accettare di baciare in bocca un demone.   
  
– Un retrogusto vagamente passito, se proprio devo essere onesto, ma…   
  
Crowley aveva schioccato la lingua, soddisfatto e incurante dell’espressione seccata che aveva indossato fin dal primo minuto di viaggio e che, a cinque ore di distanza da quel disgraziato imbarco, non si era ammorbidita.   
La verità era una e una soltanto: non avrebbe dovuto cedere alla richiesta del demone; non avrebbe dovuto permettergli di accompagnarlo.   
Punto primo: non si era mai vista una coppia formata da un cacciatore e da un dirigente dei Piani Bassi – a meno che il dirigente non fosse una bella demone e il cacciatore in questione, un belloccio alla Sam Winchester.   
Punto secondo: Takuma Hoshida non avrebbe apprezzato.   
  
– Sei un pessimo conversatore e un compagno di viaggio penoso, Singer, – aveva sbuffato Crowley. – Sono sollevato al pensiero di averti reso l’anima. Non ne avrei tirato fuori nulla di buono.   
– Non sono stato io che ti ho chiesto di accompagnarmi, o sbaglio?   
– Ormai sono parte della squadra, e la mia vita terrestre è, come dire? Noiosa? Una volta fare l’agente letterario voleva dire sfogliare la rivoluzione. Ti capitava un Wallace, sognavi un nuovo Holden… Arte, capisci? Politica, valori, ideali… – Virgolettava, Crowley. Le sue dita si muovevano nello spazio quasi dovessero erudire un interlocutore particolarmente stupido. – E adesso? Adesso vogliono vampiri. _Vam-pi-ri_. Una selva d’incapaci in preda agli ormoni ti offre il non morto che brilla alla luce del sole, si ingozza di centrifugato di cerbiatto e… Presta attenzione, perché questo è davvero, mi sia permesso dirlo, _in-fer-na-le_ , vende pure.   
– Desolato che la letteratura faccia schifo, Crowley, ma ti ricordo che non è per questo che stiamo per scomodare un Hoshida.   
  
Takuma doveva aver superato ormai la quarantina; nei suoi ricordi, però, era ancora incisa l’icona del ragazzo dai lunghi capelli neri e dalla pelle diafana che gli aveva insegnato a neutralizzare i kappa e a esorcizzare i demoni volpe.   
Era stato uno strano incontro, il loro, perché i cacciatori designano gelosi un territorio ed evitano di entrare in quello altrui. Takuma Hoshida, invece, gli era capitato tra i piedi nell’ultima città al mondo in cui avresti immaginato di poter collocare uno come lui – un po’ samurai un po’ schizzo di china.   
La Los Angeles degli Ottanta era un carnaio di peccati e passioni divoranti; dalla musica al cinema, sembrava che il culo dell’America fosse diventato da un giorno all’altro l’ombelico del mondo: e là, tra set polverosi e comparse di belle speranze, qualcosa aveva cominciato a succhiare l’anima della gente.   
Bobby aveva raccolto indizi per giorni, senza cavare un ragno dal buco. Takuma – poco più di un bambino – aveva individuato ed esorcizzato il Rokurokubi prima quasi che arrivasse a rendersene conto: la splendida Madama Butterfly, su cui aveva fantasticato come un adolescente, era in realtà un mostro orribile, dal collo flessuoso e retrattile.   
  
Gli Hoshida erano una di quelle famiglie che immagini esistano solo in letteratura: esorcisti dalla notte dei tempi, profeti e oracoli del potere, avevano cumulato nei secoli una fortuna favolosa. Erano i consiglieri degli uomini politici più influenti del Giappone, nonché i garanti dell’Ordine; realtà e sovrannaturale potevano coesistere, ma mai sovrapporsi.   
Takuma era destinato al ruolo di profeta ed esercitava da che aveva sei anni, quando – gli aveva raccontato in un inglese pulitissimo, del tutto privo di accento – aveva cominciato a manifestare i primi segni di un potere che nel suo clan era ereditario, come in America si ereditavano un’Impala, un’agenda, una missione suicida.   
A dispetto dei cacciatori che conosceva, Takuma era orgoglioso e consapevole di un ruolo che esercitava quasi fosse un sacerdozio. Possedeva, del resto, abilità non comuni, come la percezione delle aure: non un sesto senso affine a quello di un Winchester, ma la chiara capacità di vedere oltre la linea del reale.   
Agli occhi di un Hoshida, un Rokurokubi tale era anche se un comune essere umano vedeva una geisha da perderci la testa.   
Nel Giappone feudale, gli Hoshida alloggiavano nello stesso palazzo destinato allo shogun, erano interpellati dall’Imperatore e ricevevano ricchi oboli perché i nobili fossero sempre protetti dagli spiriti maligni.   
Nel duemiladieci, gli Hoshida erano anche (se non soprattutto) avvocati, immobiliaristi e, malgrado la crisi economica in corso, saldamente infissi nella top-ten dei ricconi del mondo. Per quel che ne sapeva, Takuma aveva da poco esaurito un mandato politico ed era tornato ad amministrare una delle tante holding di famiglia.   
  
– Hoshida, Hoshida… Ambiziosi con gli occhi a mandorla… Credo di averne conosciuto qualcuno, uno o due secoli fa.   
Singer aveva tratto un profondo sospiro. – Be’, tieniti stretti i tuoi ricordi e vedi di non farmi fare figuracce. Tanto si accorgerà subito che…   
Crowley aveva allungato un morso soddisfatto alla tartina. – _Relax_. A differenza di Quelli Lassù, noi demoni sappiamo sempre come dobbiamo comportarci. Siamo gente che s’intende di affari e di negozi, in fondo.   
  
Hoshida era convolato a nozze con l’erede dei Myoken, nobile famiglia decaduta che si diceva discendere in linea diretta dalla mitica Principessa Splendente.   
Yuki Myoken era albina e cieca. Non c’era una sola cellula pigmentata nel suo corpo sottile e gracilissimo, che tuttavia emanava una forza sovrannaturale. Sembrava una creatura dell’Altro Mondo e, quel sospetto, Bobby l’aveva avuto eccome: per uno come Hoshida, in grado di leggere tra le ombre della realtà, giacere con un fantasma non doveva poi essere eccezionale. Yuki Myoken, d’altra parte, era del tutto umana: di trascendente, al più, c’era l’innata abilità di comunicare con gli Angeli.   
Il suo spirito guardiano era un cherubino di nome Jezabel – così, almeno, gli aveva confidato Takuma nei giorni in cui gli affari del Paradiso parevano ancora favole da presbiterio o da setta.   
Se qualcuno poteva aiutarlo a riportare Sam – e dunque anche Dean – a casa, quel _qualcuno_ doveva essere per forza di cose Hoshida.   
  
– Già. Peccato che ancora non abbia ben chiaro cosa ricaveresti da _questo affare_ in particolare. Io so perché m’interessa parlare con Jezabel, ma tu? Tu che avresti da dire a un Angelo?   
Crowley aveva tratto un profondo sospiro. – Ecco un limite degli esseri umani: siete curiosi anche quando dovreste preoccuparvi dei fatti vostri e basta. Ho i miei interessi in merito alle faccende che riguardano i Piani Alti, perché sono un uomo d’affari e non trascuro i dettagli.   
– Ma non mi dire…   
Crowley gli aveva rifilato un’occhiata tutt’altro che amichevole. – Stammi bene a sentire, Singer. Io non ti piaccio, ma ti svelo un segreto: nemmeno _tu_ piaci a _me_. Non mi piaci tu, non mi piacciono gli uomini e non mi piacciono i cacciatori in modo particolare. Ma io sono un tipo sveglio, che sa stare al mondo. E al mondo servono anche uomini e cacciatori, _pare_. Perché il _mio_ mondo e i _miei_ affari vadano bene, però, certi equilibri vanno rispettati. Ecco perché Lucifer doveva restarsene nella sua bella scatola, ed ecco perché vi ho aiutato. Ti è abbastanza chiaro?   
– Hai ottenuto tutto quello che volevi, mi pare.   
Crowley si era concesso una breve risatina, colma di un sarcasmo fastidioso. – Ma guardati attorno: ti sembra forse che tutto sia tornato al suo posto?   
Bobby aveva sollevato sarcastico un sopracciglio. – Non sarai un altro fissato con il surriscaldamento globale, spero! Perché ti rassicuro, non c’entrano gli Angeli: hanno fatto tutto i cinesi.   
– Questa non è male, ma ho sentito di meglio, – aveva sbuffato il demone. – È evidente che stai invecchiando, Singer. Anzi: sei vecchio e stai abbassando la guardia. Ti confesso che all’inizio anch’io ero portato a vederla come te: Lucifer di nuovo sotto, fortunato chi resta, no? Però mi sono accorto presto che di gente strana in giro continuava a essercene troppa. Strana nel senso di… Mi hai capito?   
Bobby aveva roteato gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale dell’avvolgente sedile di prima classe – pagava Crowley.   
– Benvenuto nel duemiladieci… E di pazzi era pieno il mondo da molto prima.   
– Sono serio, Singer, e quando un demone è serio, ti assicuro che vale anche la pena di starlo a sentire, perché capita di rado e solo per qualcosa che non vale la pena sottovalutare. Ci sono troppe creature di Lassù e di Laggiù che pascolano sulla terra, e questo _pascolo_ sconsiderato crea problemi ai miei affari: troppa corruzione e troppi miracoli rimpolpano le depressioni da crisi economica e m’inflazionano i patti.   
– Dici che il fallimento dell’Apocalisse non ha riportato l’ordine qui da noi?   
Crowley aveva allungato un altro morso alla tartina. – La Terra e, nota bene, ti uso anche la maiuscola del rispetto che non provo, è, volgarmente parlando, un casino di Dio. C’erano almeno un milione di scelte più intelligenti che il Grande Padre avrebbe potuto fare, anziché creare una gigantesca palla di merda, ma pare proprio che sentisse il bisogno di riempire qualche vuoto emotivo con voialtri insignificanti ragnetti. Il problema è che questo casino sta diventando sempre più incasinato: e questo, te lo ripeto, turba i miei di progetti. Se vuoi riprenderti i Winchester, a me sta bene. Tutto quello che può concorrere a ridurre la confusione del mondo, fa anche il mio gioco.   
– E cosa ti assicura, caro il mio demone, che i tuoi cari Winchester non ti tolgano di mezzo assieme al resto della spazzatura?   
Crowley aveva spiegato le labbra e sorriso: una smorfia davvero sinistra. – Esisto da molto prima che inventassero l’uomo. Vi conosco tanto bene che potrei quasi avervi partorito io, uno dopo l’altro. Non sono un avversario alla vostra portata, perché possiedo qualcosa che manca a molti dei miei simili.   
– E sarebbe?   
– Il giusto mezzo. La terra è solo un Inferno con un clima migliore. Combatti per conquistarti il tuo morso di vita o di Paradiso, ma la verità è che ti affanni per un pugno di mosche. Cos’è la solidarietà, se non una forma autoreferenziale di egoismo? Cosa, l’ambizione, se non un gioco di maschere che ti servono a vivere? Mi sono scavato una piccola nicchia confortevole, senza mai mordere il freno o pretendere di scivolare oltre il limite naturale che t’impone il buonsenso. Un mondo di dannati non è divertente, come non è divertente un mondo di santi. Potrei dirti che guadagnare anime è il mio lavoro, come vendere pessimi libri e maldestre bugie, ma non sarebbe ancora la verità. I demoni commerciano i sogni in cui gli uomini hanno smesso di credere, perché sono lenti, limitati, vigliacchi e, soprattutto pigri.   
– Ma finiscila!   
Crowley aveva sorriso ancora – la sua bocca crudele piena di disprezzo.   
– Mi hai venduto la tua anima immortale per un paio di gambe, Singer. Non dimenticarlo.   
  
_Colpito e affondato.  
_   
– Non fraintendermi, – aveva ripreso il demone con un tono più conciliante, – a differenza di quelli Lassù, io non vi disprezzo. Voi mi servite, ed è anche per questo che ho tentato di evitare con ogni mezzo l’Apocalisse. Se l’uomo sparisce, cosa resta a chi esercita la lusinga della tentazione? Dio, in fondo, vi ha creato liberi proprio per permettervi di sbagliare.


	6. Devi affidarti ai cespugli ardenti

Tokyo è una città apocalittica nell’accezione propria del termine.   
È una città che svela solo per nascondere di nuovo. Una città la cui bellezza profonda non si mostra alla luce.   
Una città in cui non vivi e in cui persino morire sembra impossibile.   
Con le sue luci troppo accese, i suoi tramonti che sono polle di sangue rappreso, le notti di marmellata e lampi verdastri, Tokyo è la città in cui ti aspetti ogni giorno la fine del mondo, perché è tra le sue verticalità rabbiose e i suoi giardini nascosti che il passato e il futuro chiudono il cerchio.   
Il presente implode in una metafora contorta.   
  
– Molto toccante. Non immaginavo che un alcolista arrivasse a concepire immagini così belle.   
  
Bobby Singer aveva liberato un sospiro agonico, risparmiandosi una replica che l’altro non avrebbe comunque raccolto. I demoni ti leggevano in testa e ti entravano dentro senza chiederti il permesso. Malgrado tutto, era sempre meglio ritrovarsi psicanalizzati a tradimento che non con un metro di lingua in gola.   
  
– Non è molto cambiata, dopotutto. Ha una sua coerenza arrogante, la vecchia Edo.   
  
L’elegante berlina inviata dalla famiglia Hoshida stagnava nel traffico infernale di Shibuya; a prelevarli, due laconici colossi in nero.   
  
– Ti sei mai soffermato a riflettere sul perché il terremoto del Kanto abbia lasciato in piedi proprio Shinjuku?   
Bobby gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata annoiata. – No. Non me lo sono mai chiesto e dubito che possa interessarmi.   
Crowley aveva sollevato ironico un sopracciglio. – Dovresti. I terremoti vengono da Sotto.   
– E Kabukicho è sempre stato il quartiere delle puttane. Scontato e banale.   
L’altro aveva liberato una risatina colma di un irritante sarcasmo. – Mi avevano detto che il buon vecchio Bobby era un misantropo sveglio, ma a vederti, converrai, suona facile prendere certe voci per una licenza poetica.   
– Non m’interessa finire tra gli amici di Facebook di qualche demone. Siete solo polvere che si accumula agli angoli.   
– Polvere della storia. Già…   
Crowley si era concesso un sospiro soddisfatto. – Pensi davvero che questo Hoshida possa aiutarti a tirare via dal buco il piccolo Sammy?   
– Potrebbe. Sono una famiglia di sciamani potenti.   
– Parliamo della Gabbia, Bobby. La Gabbia è un gingillo voluto da Quello Lassù. Ti assicuro che ci sa fare con il meccano.   
– Non ne dubito, ma Quello Lassù ha smesso da parecchio di farsi sentire, perciò non credo che possa lamentarsi più di tanto se qualcun altro chiede di usare i suoi giocattoli.   
– Già. Il problema è soprattutto questo. Mi chiedo che diavolo abbiano combinato in Cielo.   
– Siamo in parecchi.   
  
Un profondo silenzio era scivolato nell’abitacolo, inghiottendone gli occupanti. Oltre i vetri scuri della berlina, la realtà era una successione disarmonica di macchie di colore e lame di luce; te le sentivi colare addosso, come una guaina soffocante.   
L’aria umida e stagnante di Tokyo ne rendeva ammorbante l’atmosfera e caliginosa l’aria: all’Inferno, però, chissà com’era.   
Bobby Singer andava con la mente a Dean, all’ombra che quell’esperienza gli aveva lasciato dentro, radendolo al suolo.   
La Perdizione Eterna era un veleno che ti scorreva sotto la pelle e s’incrostava al cuore; faceva male anche solo pensare che fosse toccato altrettanto al piccolo Sammy.   
  
La residenza degli Hoshida specchiava fin dall’accesso l’anima bifronte di un Giappone sospeso tra mito e futuro: l’alta cancellata dagli architravi bombati, del tutto simile a una porta sacra, era guardata a vista da una corona di cellule fotoelettriche e videocamere.   
  
– Siamo arrivati.   
Crowley si era stirato come un gatto mammone. – M’introduci tu o devo occuparmene io? Non vorrei imbarazzanti incidenti diplomatici.   
Bobby gli aveva rifilato un’occhiataccia. – Se è il Takuma Hoshida che ricordo, a quest’ora avrà già avvertito la tua puzza.   
Il demone, per tutta risposta, si era annusato contrariato le ascelle. – È una colonia di Armani, zotico!   
– Era tanto per dire.   
  
La villa della famiglia di sciamani e sensitivi più potenti del Giappone si era infine annunciata come un incubo dell’Ikea: dopo un giardino che rispecchiava alla perfezione i dettami dell’estetica zen, infatti, si approdava a un cubo di legno acciaio metallo che sembrava concepito per friggere gli occupanti a mezzogiorno in punto – o per offrire un’impudica panoramica dei loro più intimi segreti.   
– Me li immaginavo un po’ diversi, – aveva chiosato Crowley, mentre si faceva loro incontro un quindicenne che pareva uscito da un manga o da un terribile videoclip j-pop.   
– Forse Dio dovrebbe mandare giù un altro diluvio, – aveva mugugnato tra sé Bobby, sforzandosi di assumere un’aria contegnosa.   
– Mister Crowley! Lei è l’agente di Amos Parker, vero? – aveva esordito a sorpresa il ragazzino daltonico, snobbandolo quasi fosse una delle carpe dell’immancabile laghetto ornamentale. – Io sono un grandissimo fan di Dakota Jung. Il sesto libro della saga, quello in cui si scopre che il vampiro Nevius è in realtà suo padre… Oh, mi sono davvero commosso!   
Crowley si era rivolto all’ospite con la bonomia di un pastore benedicente. – Amos sta lavorando al settimo. Se tutto va bene, avrò le bozze per…   
Bobby aveva portato lo sguardo al cielo, alla ricerca di un’illuminazione che dubitava potesse giungerne; non, almeno, come la certezza che l’Apocalisse fosse ben poca cosa rispetto a un fanboy dei vampiri.   
– Sapevo che mio padre stava aspettando ospiti, ma se avessi immaginato…   
Il ragazzino continuava a mitragliare Crowley con un inglese sussiegoso e impeccabile, senza mostrare mai, nemmeno per un istante, la consapevolezza della sua autentica natura. C’erano pecore nere anche tra gli sciamani?   
– Sì, a volte la nonna mi apostrofa così, – era stata l’imprevista, quanto brusca replica.   
Bobby aveva aperto la bocca, senza riuscire ad articolare una sola sillaba.   
– So che mister Crowley è un demone, ma è anche l’agente di Amos Parker e… È vero che dorme solo due ore a notte?   
A disincagliarli dall’inquietante agguato di un sensitivo adolescente, per fortuna, il tono gelido e seccato con cui, da un punto non meglio precisato della casa, era esploso un – Reiki! – non negoziabile.   
– È mio padre, – aveva commentato mesto il ragazzo. – Vi aspetta in biblioteca.   
Bobby aveva tratto un sospiro sollevato. – Andiamo?   
Crowley si era accomiatato dal daltonico postulante con un leggero inchino, quasi godesse – scorretto e diabolico fino in fondo – nel minare il suo sistema nervoso. – La puzza del demone, eh?   
– Le nuove generazioni non hanno decenza.   
– Convengo. Dakota Jung è una troietta frigida che si eccita solo con il sangue, ma se riesce a restarmi vergine per altri due o tre volumi, potrò comprarmi un’isola ai Tropici.   
Bobby aveva scosso il capo, arreso alle irragionevoli ragioni di un marketing editoriale che non poteva non puzzare di zolfo: pubblicavano _Twilight_ , in fondo.   
  
Takuma, se non altro, era ancora lo ieratico personaggio che ricordava.   
  
Il tempo gli era scivolato addosso quasi levigandolo: la sua pelle era candida; gli occhi, sottili fessure di china. I capelli – sempre nerissimi – ostentavano ora un taglio marziale, e il suo completo – design d’alta sartoria e su misura – gli conferiva qualcosa di ministeriale. In aperta opposizione al querulo entusiasmo del figlio vampirofilo, soprattutto, si era irrigidito come il suo sguardo aveva incrociato quello di Crowley.   
  
– Suppongo che ci sia una valida ragione per un ospite tanto poco gradito. E gradevole.   
  
Più che un insieme di parole, quella era una pioggia d’aghi.   
Bobby avrebbe preferito che gli si rivolgesse in giapponese, perché la musicalità della lingua avrebbe stemperato in parte la gelida ostilità di una tacita accusa.   
Crowley si era fatto avanti, aveva congiunto le mani e si era inchinato quasi fosse al cospetto di uno shogun. – So di non essere stato invitato, ma non sono qui come nemico.   
Takuma aveva mosso un paio di passi nella loro direzione. Alle sue spalle, timido come un cervo, aveva di nuovo fatto capolino il giovane Reiki.   
– La parola di un demone ha la sostanza degli arcobaleni.   
– Belli ed effimeri?   
– Belli e letali. Non puoi sfiorare la corrente con le dita senza bruciare.   
– Ma senza corrente non avresti la luce.   
– Il buio è fatto per riflettere.   
Bobby aveva tratto un profondo sospiro, prima d’interrompere un palleggio che minacciava di protrarsi all’infinito.   
– Potremmo rimandare il torneo di haiku e metafore a quando avremo risolto la questione per cui mi sono fatto non so quante miglia in aereo?   
Takuma aveva allontanato lo sguardo da Crowley per portarlo su di lui; anche il demone, d’altra parte, aveva scelto di tacere.   
– Conosco le ragioni del tuo viaggio e, se pure non me le avessi comunicate, sarei stato io a cercarti, poiché interessano anche la famiglia Hoshida, ma prima voglio che mi giustifichi la presenza di questa bassa creatura.   
– Ehi! Non sarò Brad Pitt, ma ho una mia…   
– Taci, tu! E sia… Benché non mi faccia piacere ammetterlo, questo qui ci ha aiutato. O meglio: ci ha provato. Non voglio dire che sia un tipo frequentabile, ma gioca la nostra stessa partita.   
Takuma aveva socchiuso le palpebre.   
– È così. Il vecchio Bobby ha detto bene. Convivo con gli esseri umani da molto prima che Hiroki Hoshida vendesse l’anima del vostro clan.   
Takuma si era irrigidito di colpo.   
Un sorriso colmo in egual misura di sarcasmo e crudeltà aveva sfigurato il viso del demone. – L’anima per un potere infinito, che scorre nel vostro sangue come una linfa maledetta.   
Hoshida aveva chinato il capo.   
– Non sono qui per riscuotere, ma per capire.   
Il tono di Crowley si era ammorbidito e fatto quasi didattico. – C’è un ordine che l’impedimento dell’Apocalisse doveva ripristinare, ma che non si è manifestato. Perché?   
Takuma aveva annuito, prima di dare loro le spalle. – Seguitemi. Yuki vi metterà a parte dei misteri del Cielo.   
Bobby aveva volto al demone un’occhiata interrogativa, mentre il giovane Reiki profittava del breve tragitto per carpire qualche spoiler.   
– Jezabel ha cessato del tutto di parlarle. Sono settimane, ormai, che la mia sposa tenta di contattarlo, senza ottenere risposta.   
– Non mi sembra un dettaglio rassicurante.   
– No, non credo che lo si possa chiamare così.   
  
Yuki Myoken aveva la consistenza della neve e della polvere. Il tempo sembrava averla sfiorata quasi per caso, lasciandone intoccata la sovrannaturale bellezza. Gli occhi senza sguardo svanivano in un ovale paffuto, da bambina. Sottili rughe agli angoli della bocca tradivano tuttavia la sua età, come l’abitudine al sorriso.   
L’erede dei Myoken si era sollevata dalla poltrona in cui era accomodata con un movimento fluido ed elegante, e spedita aveva cominciato a muoversi in direzione di Hoshida. A guidarla, un grosso Akita Inu dalla mascherina fulva.   
– Benvenuti.   
La voce bassa, quasi rugginosa strideva in modo brutale con l’aspetto delicato; così le sue dita forti, da guerriera. Una donna che non si era arresa al proprio handicap, aveva dedotto Bobby. Una donna, soprattutto, consapevole del proprio potere.   
Takuma ne aveva raccolto protettivo la mano.   
Non superava il metro e sessanta, Yuki: accanto al marito, piuttosto alto per essere un giapponese, sembrava davvero una bambina.   
– Spero di poter rispondere alle vostre domande, come mi auguro che voi possiate sciogliere i miei dubbi.   
Bobby si era inchinato al suo cospetto, benché fosse un gesto superfluo, visto che l’altra non avrebbe potuto vederlo. – Un ragazzo a me molto caro, – aveva esordito con qualche esitazione.   
– Sam Winchester, – aveva osservato subito la moglie di Hoshida. – Conosco la storia del loro sangue maledetto. Coraggiosi e sfortunati.   
Bobby si era grattato la barba. – Sì… Suppongo che uno potrebbe anche metterla così.   
Yuki Myoken aveva affondato le dita nel folto pelo della fedele guida. – Sam era il Wunderkind di Lucifer. Il predestinato ad accoglierlo.   
– E l’ha fatto.   
Yuki aveva annuito. – Lo so. Jezabel me l’ha comunicato.   
– L’ha fatto per imprigionare Lucifer. Perché…   
Crowley aveva sorriso. – Perché un demone può anche conoscere qualche trucchetto che torna utile ai _buoni_.   
Bobby gli aveva rivolto un’occhiataccia, prima di riprendere la parola. – Quel che vorrei sapere è se esiste un modo per riportare sulla Terra Sam Winchester. Quel ragazzo non merita di sicuro di stare all’Inferno.   
Yuki aveva annuito. Una lunga ciocca dei capelli candidi le era scivolata sul viso, velandolo come un funebre drappo.   
– Jezabel ha smesso di parlarmi. Il suo Cielo è in guerra e tremo per la sua sorte.   
Aveva fatto una piccola pausa.   
– Ma so che Sam Winchester è vivo. Sta bene e conduce ancora la sua esistenza tra gli uomini.   
Bobby aveva sgranato gli occhi, imitato da Crowley. – Cosa?   
– Jezabel mi ha confidato che un angelo superiore l’ha salvato dall’Abisso e dalla Perdizione Eterna. Non posso dirvi di più, però, poiché la voce della mia guida si è spenta.   
Bobby aveva esalato un sospiro agonico. – Perché diavolo non si è ancora fatto vivo, allora? Perché non ha provato a…   
  
– Perché la sua memoria è andata perduta, – aveva mormorato una voce nota, mentre due nuovi visitatori si offrivano al loro sguardo.   
  
Yuki Myoken si era irrigidita; Takuma Hoshida, protettivo, l’aveva accolta nel proprio abbraccio.   
  
– Cass, – aveva mormorato incredulo.   
– Castiel e Gabriel, prego. Anzi: Gabriel e Castiel, – aveva puntualizzato ironico l’arcangelo. – Cominciamo con il rispettare le gerarchie.   
Crowley aveva sogghignato tra sé. – Guarda chi si rivede… Il buon vecchio Loki!   
– E il buon vecchio Crowley. Come vanno gli affari?   
– Non posso lamentarmi, ma qualcuno dei tuoi tiri aumentava la tiratura di _Fantasy Magazine_. La vita della mia casa editrice non è più la stessa, da quando hanno cominciato a perdersi quelle belle, succose leggende metropolitane.   
Gabriel aveva scosso il capo, ridacchiando.   
  
– Toccante, sul serio. Perché non vi scambiate l’amicizia su Facebook e limitate le smancerie a un altro momento? – aveva tuonato Bobby. – Non ho fatto migliaia di chilometri per…   
  
Castiel l’aveva fissato in un modo che nessuno avrebbe detto _rassicurante_ ; poiché poi Castiel non era dotato né di senso dell’umorismo, né, soprattutto, del senso della misura, non era proprio il caso di sfidarlo.   
– Siamo qui per questo. – Il tono dell’angelo era basso e monocorde. – Sam Winchester è stato salvato per volere del Metatron. Presto tornerà a ricongiungersi al fratello, perché possano ottemperare alla missione per cui sono stati scelti.   
Bobby aveva aperto la bocca, ma non era stato in grado di dire alcunché. Crowley, invece, aveva lanciato un lungo, eloquente fischio. – Metatron, eh? Se scende in campo anche il Generalissimo, Lassù state con la merda fino al collo, vero?   
Castiel l’aveva ignorato.   
– Una… Missione?   
Era stato Gabriel a regalare a quello sparuto, incredulo uditorio, la verità. – I fratelli Winchester sanno cosa voglia dire cercare un padre. Ora, però, dovranno recuperare quello che appartiene a tutti noi.   
– Vuoi dire che…   
– Dio ha smesso di parlare. Ha smesso di governare e di rispondere. Nel Paradiso imperversa l’anarchia degli Apocalittici contro il conservatorismo dei Troni. Se non volete che la merda dei Cieli vi cada addosso, fidatevi dei cespugli ardenti: Dio va svegliato.   
Bobby si era grattato la barba. – Trovare… Dio?   
– Proprio così. Non basta che Lucifer se ne stia buono in gabbia, perché la Creazione ritrovi il proprio equilibrio. La guerra dei Cieli sta precipitando in Terra e gli angeli non si fanno scrupoli nel reclutare pedine e martiri, – aveva aggiunto Castiel.   
– Già visto, – aveva sospirato. – Dunque Sam sta tornando?   
– Non c’è altra via. Il Metatron l’ha scelto e alla voce di Dio puoi solo obbedire.   
Crowley aveva riso. – Ah… La meravigliosa democrazia celeste…   
Poi, con ineffabile eleganza, aveva domandato a Reiki se non fosse possibile avere del sake dolce.   
Da che quell’avventura a due si era inaugurata, Bobby si era sorpreso per la prima volta a pensarla come il demone: aveva bisogno di berci su.   
E basta.


	7. Fuori dall'utero

A guardare l’autunno del Maine, ti veniva spontaneo pensare non solo che Dio esistesse, ma fosse soprattutto un indimenticabile artista.   
Nei giorni in cui la pioggia non decideva di flagellarti, ingrigendoti l’anima, la nebbia del mattino si diradava per lasciar esplodere contro la retina rossi sovrannaturali e distese d’oro da perdersi. Prima dell’arrivo della neve e di quegli inverni infiniti, fatti per raccogliersi in casa come animali braccati, il Maine era la meraviglia di boschi che ti regalavano la loro bellezza più profonda proprio in punto di morte: un canto del cigno che odorava di muschio e conigli selvatici e silenzio.   
  
Con l’apertura della stagione della caccia, Jack aveva aggiunto al suo vigore di figlio dei boschi un’eccitazione quasi infantile.   
Lo svegliava all’alba, seguito dall’inseparabile bracco: la doppietta già in spalla e le grosse mani aderenti allo stipite della porta.   
  
– Come si può dormire in giornate come queste?   
  
Era una domanda retorica, ma alle quattro punto cinquanta di un settembre ancora mite, nessuno possedeva risorse dialettiche in grado di soccorrerlo. A Brian, d’altro canto, piaceva perdersi nella bruma con l’uomo che l’aveva adottato; inebriarsi dell’odore della terra umida e dell’adrenalina dell’attesa. Come aveva scoperto senza particolare piacere, aveva la mira di un cecchino, e maneggiare un fucile gli riusciva naturale né più né meno di quanto non gli apparisse buono e giusto occuparsi delle consegne.   
Persino Eloise, che era un’eccellente cacciatrice, nulla poteva contro l’apparente facilità con cui, calibrato il tiro, abbatteva lo sfortunato bersaglio.   
Jack non faceva mistero di considerare quelle sue abilità come il crisma di una familiarità spirituale: un segno del destino che l’aveva reso padre e mentore quando al più si voleva nonno.   
A Brian, tuttavia, restava lo sgomento di una vita che vestiva come l’abito buono, quello della festa: una spoglia graziosa ma estranea.   
  
_Chi sono io?  
_   
Se la sua mente fosse stata una lavagna spoglia, forse avrebbe trovato una valida ragione per arrendersi all’oblio della dimenticanza. Così non era, però: la sua memoria somigliava piuttosto a un oceano in tempesta. Nozioni scollate, che nulla dicevano della sua identità, s’inseguivano senza soluzione di continuità; mutavano di segno all’improvviso; nascondevano o svelavano abilità impreviste.   
A volte, nel cuore della notte, si svegliava in preda alla raggelante sensazione di essere spiato o avvolto dalle spire di un incendio indomabile. Talora, gli occhi sbarrati nel buio, cercava in un soffitto troppo bianco l’impronta di un dolore che il ricordo aveva cauterizzato sulla sua retina, ma che la sua lingua non sapeva chiamare.   
In quelle notti infinite, Brian si sedeva sul letto, respirava in profondità e cercava l’unico indizio che gli restasse della vecchia vita accanto a una tessera di plastica liquefatta: un corto pugnale. Il taglio appariva consumato e il dorso istoriato da una greca di decori che ti facevano pensare a un geroglifico; sembrava molto antico – senz’altro lo era – e strideva con l’immagine che gli restituiva lo specchio.   
Era un ragazzo _normale_ ; un sano ragazzone americano dai denti bianchi e dagli occhi dolci.  
Cosa se ne faceva un tipo del genere di un’arma levigata dai secoli?   
Poiché tuttavia era quanto gli restava di un passato irraggiungibile, a quel pugnale tornava sempre. Lo soppesava, ne spiava i riflessi, ne studiava il fregio: tutto, pur di permettere a quel sottilissimo filo di trascinarlo oltre il labirinto della dimenticanza.   
Eppure non era accaduto.   
  
La primavera era divenuta estate e l’estate si era sbiondata in un autunno di brume e tramonti precoci senza che un solo frammento di Brian-senza-altro-nome fosse tornato al suo posto.   
  
A Hermon la vita somigliava a una lanterna magica: un cartonato di fantasmi che si ripeteva sempre uguale a se stesso. A volte Brian aveva l’impressione di aver già vissuto una simile esperienza – quella di un giorno, cioè, che ricominciava sempre uguale a se stesso – ma si chiedeva a ragione se ciò non derivasse da quell’alienazione cui erano soggetti un po’ tutti i figli degli anni duemila.   
  
La sveglia suonava alle sette in punto: Jack era già in piedi da almeno un’ora, loquace e rumoroso; Donna gli riempiva il piatto di pancake annegati nello sciroppo d’acero.   
Eloise arrivava allo spaccio dei Sinclair poco prima delle nove: un bel sorriso e poi solo la curva candida delle spalle o di una nuca lentigginosa e profumatissima.   
Benché fosse attratto da lei, qualcosa gli aveva sempre impedito di avvicinarla, quasi un segnale di pericolo cominciasse a lampeggiare come oltrepassava la distanza di sicurezza.   
In occasione della festa del quattro luglio, tuttavia, si era baciati: un bacio umido e vischioso, che non aveva nulla di amichevole o discreto.   
Non se n’era pentito, ma aveva avuto paura di spingersi oltre. O forse no, ma gli bruciava dentro un rimorso senza nome.   
  
_Io sono maledetto_ : una voce gli sussurrava all’orecchio quella verità spaventosa con un’insistenza che annichiliva tutto. Persino il desiderio.   
  
Eloise non se n’era troppo adontata, tanto più che aveva conosciuto Ralph Madison, un biondino originario di Portland che aveva affiancato il vecchio sceriffo alla fine dell’estate. Avevano cominciato a fare coppia fissa, quei due, per la gioia delle pettegole di Hermon e il sublime scoramento di Jack che, senza troppe perifrasi, gli dava ancora – un giorno sì e l’altro pure – del coglione.   
  
– Una donna così, credi a me, capita una volta sola nella vita! E tu te la sei fatta soffiare sotto il naso!   
  
Brian non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirgli che sì, forse era stato davvero un idiota, ma non puoi regalare nulla a una donna se non hai un futuro.   
La sua vita era un eterno presente senza prospettive. Il domani, una possibilità aleatoria. A volte pensava a se stesso come a un feto di sei o sette mesi. Sei già un bambino, da un certo punto di vista; le tue possibilità di vita, almeno, sono consistenti ma sei comunque prigioniero di una sacca. Te ne stai stretto nell’amnio delle ipotesi, senza alcuna concreta consapevolezza.   
Il suo utero era la famiglia Sinclair, era Hermon, era un’amnesia pietosa. Era il niente davanti ai suoi passi.   
  
L’equinozio d’autunno si era annunciato con densi acquazzoni; la roggia di Sullivan era esondata, devastando buona parte della proprietà attorno all’argine. Assieme a Jack, a Kenneth e a un’altra decina di uomini di Hermon, aveva lavorato come una bestia per contenere il danno, ma restava alta l’allerta generale, perché tutti conoscevano bene le insidie delle rogge: oggi somigliavano a rigagnoli, e domani ti ritrovavi in casa il Mississippi incazzato nero.   
Erano state sorteggiate squadre di volontari, armati di walkie-talkie, cerate catarifrangenti e termos di caffè. La notte era lugubre e fredda e infinita, poiché con la luce svaniva anche quel poco di civiltà con cui l’uomo aveva insidiato il grande Nord; eppure, per l’ennesima volta, Brian aveva pensato che quelle atmosfere gli erano familiari, né lo vinceva mai l’inquietudine che sferzava i suoi compagni di veglia.   
  
– Dicono che andrà avanti per tutto il fine settimana.   
Joseph Conrad, il farmacista di Hermon, aveva tirato una lunga boccata dal proprio sigaro.   
– Se non smette di piovere, c’è davvero il rischio che si allaghi anche la città.   
  
Brian aveva annuito, attizzando il fuoco. – Vado a dare di nuovo un’occhiata alla roggia.   
– Da solo?   
Aveva fatto spallucce. – Non ho paura del buio.   
Joseph aveva riso. – Nemmeno io, ma qualche dubbio me lo concedo.   
  
Brian aveva raccolto la torcia e controllato la guaina in cui riposava la ricetrasmittente. – Torno tra una decina di minuti.   
  
Il terreno, ammorbidito dalle piogge, era scosceso e difficile da praticare. Malgrado i robusti scarponi che indossava, aveva impiegato ben più di un paio di minuti a raggiungere l’argine.   
L’acqua schiumava ai bordi; un ribollire sordo, che raggiungeva il suo orecchio come una tetra minaccia.   
Aveva sollevato la torcia, puntandola nel buio impenetrabile della foresta per controllare la tenuta del sito. Era stato anche così che l’aveva individuato: occhi d’oro e sguardo fermo.   
  
– Che ci fai qui? Non hai sentito cosa ha detto lo sceriffo?   
  
Il ragazzino non aveva mosso un muscolo, benché il tono non invitasse a una pacifica ignoranza. Era vestito in modo troppo leggero per la stagione e i capelli, umidi di pioggia, aderivano come alghe alla grana pallida del collo.   
  
– Aspetta… Hai avuto un incidente? Magari i tuoi genitori…   
  
Il ragazzo aveva dischiuso le labbra, ma non ne era uscito alcun suono.   
  
– Perfetto… Ci mancava solo…   
  
Un lampo intensissimo aveva illuminato a giorno la radura, anticipando un tuono tanto violento da far tremare la terra. Brian si era ritrovato in ginocchio, il capo tra le mani e un’invincibile sensazione di terrore e nausea e disorientamento a vincerlo.   
Il ragazzino gli si era avvicinato: in luogo delle pupille dorate che tanto l’avevano colpito, stavano ora due globi di pura luce.   
– È tempo che torni a vestire la tua pelle, Sam Winchester.   
Brian aveva deglutito a fatica. – Io non…   
Un palmo sottile si era posato sulla sua fronte. – Torna al mondo, Sam Winchester, e alla vita cui appartieni.   
  
Aveva stretto con forza le palpebre: quando le aveva riaperte, a vegliarlo c’era un cielo dall’azzurro irreale. L’aria odorava di polvere, di solitudine e di deserto.   
Si era rialzato a fatica, indolenzito, ma integro; alle sue spalle, un nastro d’asfalto si perdeva nelle solitudini di una piana spettrale.   
  
– Ma cosa…   
  
Si era guardato intorno, disorientato.   
Un cartello mangiato dalla ruggine diceva che mancavano un centinaio di miglia a Scott City, Kansas. Dal film di polvere che gli ombreggiava la pelle, aveva dormito a lungo sul ciglio della strada, e quella non doveva essere un’arteria molto trafficata.   
Brandelli di memoria tornavano a ricomporsi, costruendo un intricato mandala che nel suo cuore lasciava esplodere un nome indimenticabile: Dean.   
Aveva dischiuso le labbra, boccheggiando.   
Gli occhi senza sguardo del Metatron tornavano a perseguitarlo, come quella voce non voce, perché prima dell’orecchio era il tuo cuore a riceverla. Aveva portato la mano alla tasca dei jeans, senza riuscire a stupirsi del fatto che ne avesse tratta una lama vetusta e fredda, coperta d’incisioni.   
  
– La cuspide di Longino.   
  
Michael l’aveva riconosciuta e Lucifer aveva subito gli effetti del suo potere. Era un’arma angelica che la più alta delle Potenze del Cielo gli aveva rimesso… Per cosa?   
Aveva sospirato in profondità.   
Un vento caldo, che odorava di deserto, sferzava il suo viso. L’orizzonte svaniva nella caligine dell’ora meridiana; liquefatto, l’asfalto ti faceva pensare a una palude.   
Eppure era vivo.   
Era vivo, era libero ed era Sam Winchester. Un senso di euforia profonda l’aveva attraversato, strappandogli un grido che era risuonato quasi ferino nella solitudine di quei luoghi.   
Percepiva la carezza dell’aria e il tepore del sole con un’intensità che non ricordava di aver mai provato, perché mai come in quel momento aveva realizzato quale incredibile miracolo fosse la vita stessa.   
  
– E ora… Dean.   
  
Sì: doveva ritrovare Dean e la magia dell’Impala e delle notti piene di stelle e delle birre gelate. Dean e le cacce spietate e la sensazione d’invincibilità che ti nasceva da un pugno di sale al momento giusto.   
  
Il clacson di un imponente trucker aveva squarciato il silenzio. Sam aveva portato lo sguardo al cielo e ringraziato: tornava da Dean. Tornava a casa.   
  
A Cicero era arrivato alle sette della sera del ventiquattro settembre duemiladieci: a condurvelo, una vecchia di mille anni su una Toyota rossa. Gli aveva risparmiato tre o quattro miglia a piedi, la vedova Lafayette. Gli aveva raccontato, soprattutto, quello che di Dean aveva sempre intuito, ma mai vissuto: il Dean che esisteva oltre la maschera ormai logora del cacciatore.   
  
Dean come padre come marito come uomo; Dean come meccanico come vicino come amico; Dean come sarebbe stato, se solo Sammy non fosse mai nato.   
  
Aveva tratto un profondo sospiro, mentre le luci della strada s’illuminavano l’una dopo l’altra.   
Oltre la cornice di un’ampia finestra, la famiglia di suo fratello era il miraggio della felicità che non avrebbe mai avuto.   
Dean se l’era guadagnata. Sam, no: per questo, però, non poteva portargliela via.   
Era rimasto a guardare ancora per un pugno d’istanti, prima di volgere le spalle a quel quadro.   
Aveva abbandonato la culla confortevole di un utero incosciente per tornare ad appartenere a una storia maledetta, ma non aveva né il cuore né il diritto di pretendere altrettanto dal proprio fratello.   
Un giorno, forse, anche Dean sarebbe sceso di nuovo in campo: quel giorno – e solo allora – gli avrebbe detto la verità.   
_  
Non ho bisogno di un padre.   
Ora il fratello maggiore sono io._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Utero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406182) by [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell)




End file.
